Fight For Survival
by Smarty 94
Summary: Sonic, Gwen, Trent, Dudley, Sylvia, Kim, Ickis, Flame, Casey, April, and two new friends of theirs end up on a game show fighting against other planets, but learn that there's more then meets the eye.
1. Planetary Battles

Sonic was at the youth center; shooting some hoops.

"Ooh yeah, no one can match my shots." Said Sonic.

He tossed the basketball towards the hoop, but it bounced off and hit someone in the face, knocking him on his back.

Sonic became shocked.

"Oh god." Said Sonic.

He ran to the person and saw that it was Pahkitew Island Finalist Shawn.

"Oh man, that's got to hurt." Said Shawn.

"Don't worry sir, I'll fix you up in no time." Said Sonic.

He flipped Shawn on his belly and started massaging his back.

"Okay, where does it hurt?" said Sonic.

"A little lower." Said Shawn.

Sonic felt lower on Shawn's back and pressed down.

Shawn groaned.

"Okay, this is going to hurt a bit. You ready?" said Sonic.

Shawn nodded.

Sonic pressed down on Shawn's back very hard, causing him to scream a bit.

"Better?" said Sonic.

Shawn stood up and felt his back from top to bottom.

"Yeah, thanks." Said Shawn.

"Anytime." Said Sonic.

He soon realized something.

"Hey, you're one of the finalists from Pahkitew Island." Said Sonic.

Shawn smiled.

"Shawn." Said Shawn.

"Well known hero, Sonic the Hedgehog." Said Sonic, "Anyways, I am really sorry about the basketball."

"Accidents happen." Said Shawn.

Sonic smiled.

"They seem to happen to me and my roommates all the time. One time, I closed up a time portal by absorbing it within me. That's where I got the blue arms, cow licks, brown neckerchief, and sports tape." Said Sonic.

"Huh, I wondered why you looked different then the way anyone would recognize you as." Said Shawn.

Sonic smiled.

"True that." He said, "Everywhere I go, someone asks me why I look different."

"So you save the world a lot." Said Shawn, "Must be interesting."

"Yeah, but it also ruins your life at times. Besides, I get in situations so crazy that I'm forced to fight for survival." Said Sonic.

Suddenly; the two disappeared in a flash of light and appeared in a stadium in space.

Shawn and Sonic became shocked.

"Like this?" said Shawn.

"Like this." Said Sonic, "Where are we anyways?"

"No idea." Said Shawn.

Sonic looked around and saw a bunch of different alien races.

"Look at all these aliens, I'd say we're in the space version of the Hunger Games." Said Sonic.

Everyone looked on a stage to see a Tetramand/Cerebrocrustacean hybrid wearing a blue tuxedo.

"Welcome one and all, to the Planetary Battles." The alien said in a Homer Simpson like voice, "I'm your host, Pat Trebek."

Sonic is confused.

"Planetary Battles?" said Sonic.

"Never heard of it." Said Shawn.

"In this show, one team from each planet will compete to see which planet will stay, and which ones shall be sent to another dimension." Said Pat.

The two are shocked.

"WHAT!?" They shouted

"So you'd better get a team ready, or it's disqualification for all of you." Said Pat.

Some type of iPad appeared in Sonic's hands and he saw a blank list. With his and Shawn's names on it.

"Well, better get started." Said Sonic.

"Agreed." Shawn said and looked at the host. "Um how long do we have to take?"

Pat smiled.

"3 Hours." He said.

Pat looked at the readers.

"What I may be an evil host, but I am fair." Pat said.

Sonic started filling out the list with people he knows. He put down Gwen, Flame, Trent, Sylvia, Dudley Puppy, Kim Possible, Casey Jones, April O'Neil, and Ickis before Shawn took the device from Sonic.

"I've got a request." Said Shawn.

"Someone you're dating?" said Sonic.

"Yep." Said Shawn.

He wrote down Jasmine on the device.

"That was fast." Said Sonic, "And that's coming from a fast guy."

"Question, why did you make your choices?" said Shawn.

"Good question: Flame because he's my brother and has magical powers, Sylvia because she has a never give up attitude, Dudley due to his tracking skills, Kim due to being an expert spy, Casey because of his never give up attitude, April because she's got some weird mind powers, Ickis because he can grow gigantic, and Gwen and Trent for emotional support." Said Sonic.

"Why not three more. From each of us." Shawn said. "We could use all the help."

"Sorry, only 10-12 members per team." Said Pat.

Shawn groaned.

On earth; Tails and Donnie were working on the TV.

"A little here, a little there. And perfect." Said Tails.

The two stood up.

"Okay, with this upgrade, we'll be able to see any show in the entire universe." Said Donnie.

Phoenix Came in and smiled.

"I hope so because I miss some of my favorite shows in the universe." She said.

She sat down on the couch.

Soon; the residents entered the living room.

"Finally, now we can see some very interesting shows." Said Raph.

Ben grabbed the remote and pushed the power button.

The TV showed the Planetary Battles Stadium.

"WELCOME BACK TO PLANETARY BATTLES!" yelled Pat.

Sylvia became excited.

"YEAH BABY, BRING OUT THE ACTION!" yelled Sylvia.

Even Wander is excited.

"I agree." He said.

"Wait, what is this show?" said Skurd.

"Planetary Battles, once a year, several planets are chosen to compete in a battle that lasts for days. The winning planet stays, the losing ones are sent to another dimension." Said Sylvia, "Getting on the show is the best thing that can happen."

Ron saw something on the TV.

"I spy with my little eyes, someone with blue fur and wearing a brown neckerchief." Said Ron.

G spit his drink out.

"SONIC!" He shouted.

Debbie who was wet from the drink was also shocked.

"What?" said Debbie.

"Hey, no fair." Said Ben.

"And now, we shall see who will be competing in the games for each team." Said Pat, "First up: Team Earth."

Everyone was confused.

Soon, Gwen, Flame, Sylvia, Dudley, and Kim disappeared out of the living room.

The others noticed it.

"What the?" said Bugs.

"That was weird." Raph said.

On the stadium; Gwen, Flame, Sylvia, Dudley, Kim, April, Ickis, Trent, Jasmine (Total Drama Pahkitew Island) and a shower with Casey in it appeared.

Team earth noticed the shower. Sonic opened up the shower and saw Casey naked. He saw Sonic and covered himself with the curtain before screaming.

"GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM!" yelled Casey.

"This isn't a bathroom Casey." Said Sonic.

Case saw this and screamed.

Pat saw this and is shocked.

"Um I will send you back to finish your business." He said.

The shower and Casey disappeared before Casey reappeared in his standard clothing.

"Okay, now would someone mind telling me what's going on?" said Casey.

"We're in a gameshow." Said Sonic.

Casey is shocked.

"No kidding." He said.

"Yeah, and we're being forced to compete, cause if we don't, we'll be someplace else in no time." Said Shawn.

Everyone became shocked.

"I can't be gone forever, I have school work to attend to." Said Ickis.

Shawn looked at Ickis.

"Are you a monster?" He asked.

Sonic covered Ickis's mouth.

"He's a bunny rabbit that fell in a vat of Mutagen." Sonic said before leaning to Ickis's ear, "Keep quiet about your origins for the entire show."

Ickis became shocked.

"I'm on a show?" said Ickis.

He smiled.

'Hi mom." Ickis said.

Jasmine looked confused.

"Um are in in space?" She asked. "And if so how can we breathe?"

Sonic looked around.

"I'm guessing this stadium has its own atmosphere." Said Sonic, "At least I can survive in space."

"Okay, next up; Pac World." Said Pat.

Team Earth turned to see Pac Man and Betrayus arguing as Spiral, Cylindria, Sir Cumference, the Ghost Gang, Butt-Ler, and Buttocks appeared.

The Ghost Gang are shocked.

"Hey are we on TV?" Pinky asked.

Spiral smiled.

"Hi mom." Said Spiral.

Hours later; a bunch of teams were in the arena.

"Okay, that's everyone. Starting tomorrow, every team will begin the qualifier. Till then, each team will be taken to their team quarters." Said Pat.

He smiled.

"But I will give you time to know each other on different teams as well." Pat said.

He soon remembered something.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Said Pat.

Suddenly; spandex jumpsuits that looked like the Blue Lightspeed Ranger suit appeared on every team, but the belts had the symbol of their planets on it.

"In order to find out which team is which, you'll have to wear these jumpsuits with the symbol of your planets on the belts." Said Pat, "That's all for today."

Sonic approached Pac Man.

"Got roped into this as well Pacster?" said Sonic.

Pac Man sighed.

"Yeah but this may be great." He said.

Ickis went to Buttler and his brother.

"Hi.' He said.

The two ghosts looked at Ickis and became scared.

"MONSTER!" they yelled.

Shawn laughed.

"I knew that was a monster." Said Shawn.

Sonic leaned over to Pac Man.

"Look, something doesn't seem right about this show. They just force us to compete without giving us a contract to sign." Said Sonic.

"I know." Said Pac Man.

"Tomorrow after the qualifier, get your entire team to meet my team in my team quarters." Said Sonic.

"Got it." Said Pac Man.

Jasmine turned and saw the Pointy Heads and walked to them.

"Hi." She said.

One Pointy Head saw her.

"So we're stuck on a game show competing against each other." Said the Pointy Heads.

"Sure seems like it." Said Jasmine.


	2. The Games Begin

Back on earth; the residents were getting ready for bed.

"Well I don't believe it. We're now involved in Planetary Battles." said Wander.

"We sure got roped into something this time." said Mikey.

"This can't get any worse." said Bugs.

A loud knock was heard at the front door. Bugs went to it, opened it up, and saw an angry Lucy.

"It just did." said Bugs.

"Where's Trent?" said Lucy.

Bugs did some thinking.

"How to put this simply. We're involved in a gameshow that happens in space and Trent is a member of Team Earth." said Bugs.

Lucy is mad and she punched Bugs.

"DONT LIE TO ME RABBIT!" She shouted. "TRENT AND I HAD A MOVIE DATE TONIGHT!

"No really, one minute, all of use save for Sonic are watching this show, the next; Gwen, Flame, Sylvia, Dudley, and Kim disappear from the living room and appear on the show with Trent and Ickis. Ask Tails and Donnie, they recorded the entire episode and are using it to find out where the show's happening." Said Bugs.

Lucy proceed to punch Bugs again.

Oblina and Krumm appeared.

"Where's Ickis? We need to get him back to the dump before the Gromble finds out he's missing." Said Krumm.

"Game show in space." Said Bugs.

Lucy was about to attack Bugs once more, but Ben came by holding a piece of paper.

"Hey, check this out. Not only does this thing show who all's on every team of Planetary Battles, but it also shows the odds of each team winning." Said Ben.

He saw his cousin in law.

"Oh hey Lucy, if you're wondering, Trent is in a game show." He gave Lucy the piece of paper, "Read it and weep."

Lucy read the paper and is shocked.

"Ok I guess Bugs was right." She said.

Just then the Gromble came and he is madder then Ma Vreedle in a China Shop.

"WHERE'S ICKIS!?" yelled Gromble.

Lucy gave him the piece of paper and he became shocked.

"Noooooooooooooooooo, he's on TV. Our existence is doomed." Said Gromble.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure he's using a believable story, like he's a rabbit who fell in Mutagen." Said Ben.

Duncan took the paper and looked at Team Earth's win ratio.

"Oh man, our win ratio is 5000/1." Said Duncan.

Everyone groaned.

"Great, a greedy idiot would try and bet all their money on that." Said Bugs.

Iago was at the open safe with a cell phone to his ear.

"I want to bet a billion dollars on Team Earth." Said Iago.

He became shocked and saw that Bugs, Ben, Duncan, Lucy, Krumm, Oblina, and Gromble were looking at him.

"Love you mom." Said Iago.

He hung up his phone and chuckled nervously.

Bugs is mad.

"Iago." He said.

Iago smirked sheepishly.

"Hey what do you want from me? Daffy was betting on a different planet." He said.

Bugs is mad.

"I'm going to kill that duck, I really am." Said Bugs.

Back with Team Earth; they were being escorted by a Cerebrocrustatian, to a palace that looked like the palace from Aladdin.

"Okay, you'll be here for the entire game show." The alien said before leaving.

The group entered the palace and became shocked by what they saw.

"WHAT THE JUICE!? A bunch of Pat Trebek merchandise? What gives?" said Sonic.

"This guy sure fancies himself." Said Sylvia.

Flame saw a bunch of outhouses lined up side by side.

"Oh that's just wrong. Now we're going to be listening to each other fart." Said Flame.

Ickis walked over to a restaurant called Vilgax's Steaks and a bunch of other filthy stuff and saw a notice on the door and read it.

"Closed down because everyone who went in here choked." Said Ickis.

"How the hell are we supposed to sleep here? This is like an amusement park for autistic children." Said Sonic.

Jasmine sighed.

"No. Idea." She said.

Ickis sighed.

"Well whatever happens I hope we win this show." He said. "Besides this guy reminds me of Simon."

Sonic was confused.

"Who?" He asked.

"Long story." Said Ickis.

Casey opened up a small door on the wall and saw a bunch of wires.

"Trying to keep surveillance on us." Said Casey.

April is shocked.

"Maybe they are for TVs." She said.

Sonic looked around for security cameras and saw lots of them.

"Yeah for TV's, in a security monitoring room." Said Sonic.

Ickis sighed.

"I hope we win this." Said Ickis.

Trent turned to the monster.

"Hey maybe we will. Besides it's not like anyone is betting on Earth." He said.

Sonic was checking his cell phone.

"Iago bet all the mansion's money on Earth and our win ratio is 5000/1." Said Sonic.

"Who's the one?" Flame asked.

"When you bet a one on a team with a 5000 win ratio, you get 5000 dollars." Said Sylvia.

"And a billion times 5000 is over trillions." Said Sonic, "We have got to win this game show to get the mansion's money back."

Gwen smiled.

She was about to say something, but was stopped by Sonic placing a finger on her lips.

"Casey, wires." Said Sonic.

Casey pulled the wires and they broke off, killing the cameras.

Gwen smiled.

"Anyway we should get the others help." She said.

"But some are evil." Jasmine said, "Plus the White Ghost seems to be a baby."

"Yeah, I know. Betrayus is like that." Said Sonic, "For the record, I told Pac Man and his team to meet us here after the qualifier tomorrow."

Jasmine smiled.

"I also told the Pointy Heads." She said.

"Big mistake, Pac Worlder's, Netherworld Ghosts, and Pointy Heads are enemies." Said Sonic, "Believe me, I've been told."

The next day; all the teams were at the stadium.

"Welcome back to Planetary Battles, if you're just joining us, the teams have been gathered up to compete. The first challenge is the qualifier where each contestant from each team has to go through a deadly obstacle course filled with death traps." Said Pat.

All the teams are shocked.

"Now let's introduce each Team." He said.

A video of everyone on Team Earth appeared.

"Team Earth." Said Pat.

A video of Team Pac World/Netherworld was shown.

"Pac World and Netherworld." Said Pat.

Pointy Heads appeared on the screen.

"The Pointy Heads." Said Pat.

A screen with the Tetramands appeared.

"Tetramands." Said Pat.

An image of Splixsion's appeared.

"Splixsion's." Said Pat.

Later; all the teams have been introduced.

"Okay, first up are the Pac Worlder's and Netherworlder's. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, when you get through the course, one person from each team will battle a random person of my choice." Said Pat.

Everyone was shocked.

"Behold the obstacle course." Said Pat.

A clip of the obstacle course was shown. On it were lots of death traps, pools full of hot magma, acid, crushing doors, some machine guns, etc.

"As you can see, there are lots of traps you need to avoid like-"Pat said before noticing that there were pendulums on the course, "Hey, why are there a bunch of pendulums on the obstacle course? I didn't order any pendulums for the obstacle course, its overkill, get rid of them."

Wile E appeared on the video and pulled a rope, removing the pendulums while smiling sheepishly.

"Team Pac World and Netherworld on the mark." Said Pat.

The Team got ready.

"Get set." Said Pat, "GO!"

The team ran into the course and lots of screams of pain were heard, but from Betrayus.

After a while; Team Pac World and Netherworld made it to the finish line.

Everyone cheered.

"And now, one person from your team shall fight a random opponent." Said Pat.

Betrayus pushed Pac Man forward.

"You fight, I don't want to get injured anymore." Said Betrayus.

Pac is shocked.

"Oh come on." He said.

Butt ler smiled.

"I will fight." He said. "I learned some good moves and let's not forget I grew giant twice."

"It could be a very buff person." Said Pat.

Butt-ler flew backwards.

"Nevermind." Said Butt-ler.

Pac Man stepped into the ring.

"Your opponent is a somewhat well-known trapper where he comes from, he's-"Pat said before a door opened on the other side of the stadium and Catfish Booray emerged from it, "Catfish Booray."

On earth; CatDog were each drinking their own drinks before spitting them out in shock.

"CATFISH BOORAY!" The brothers shouted.

Randy and Theresa who were wet looked at the twins.

"Seriously?" said Randy.

"Sorry, just shocked that he's involved in this." Said Dog.

"He still wants to make a pelt out of us. After all, me and Dog are rare game." Said Cat.

"Tell that to Kraven." Beast Boy said.

"You're rare game yourself Beast Boy." Said Cat.

Back on the stadium.

"Get ready fighters." Said Pat.

Catfish got into a fighting stance just as Pac Man ate an ice berry and became Ice Pac Man.

The Ghost King looked at Pat.

"Hey is that aloud?" He asked.

"Yep." Said Pat, "Now FIGHT!"

Pac Man instantly spat out some ice on Catfish, freezing him.

Pat was shocked.

"Wow that was quick. Team Pac World and Netherworld is moving on." Said Pat.

Everyone cheered.

The Pointy Heads booed.

"Shut up." Said Pat.


	3. Khyber

Later; Team Earth was at the obstacle course starting line.

"Okay, on your marks." said Pat.

The team got ready to run.

"Get set. GO!" yelled Pat.

The team started running.

Sonic ran ahead but stopped just before he could fall into lots of hot magma.

He looked up and saw some vines and grabbed one before swinging.

"Time to go Tarzan." He said.

He eventually landed on the other side.

Pat smiled.

"This kids got style." Said Pat.

Sonic jumped over a pool of acid and landed on the other side before running off once again.

"Maybe I'll end this coarse and go on with the battle for the heck of it." Said Pat.

He laughed.

"Nah I want to see more." He said

The other team members managed to get across the magma. They reached the Acid and Sonic managed to knock down some stone statues and the team used it as a bridge.

"Okay, I've seen enough." Said Pat.

He yawned.

"Go to commercial break." He said.

Back on earth; the residents were still watching the show when it went to a commercial break.

Tails and Donnie returned.

"We found where the show's taking place." Said Donnie, "It's close to Galvan Prime."

Azmuth spit his drink out shocked.

"Why would it be happening at Galvan Prime?" said Azmuth.

Duncan who was wet did some thinking.

"I got nothing." Said Duncan.

Courtney is mad.

"How could you not know?" said Courtney.

"I've no idea." Said Duncan.

"All I know is that Planetary Battles takes place on a fortress like stadium." Said Wander.

Ben soon realized something.

"Wait, maybe Pat's not after the Galvans. He could be after the Mechamorphs." Said Ben.

Azmuth spat his drink out again at that.

"The Mechamorphs?" said Azmuth.

Ben was wet from it.

"Yeah. Flying fortress plus Mechamorphs equals a doomsday weapon." Said Ben.

"Well, Benjamin Kirby 'Big Moron' Tennyson finally said something smart." Said Raph, "What're the odds of that?"

"Smaller than the earth's win ratio." Said Iago.

Winslow is confused.

"I don't get it." Said Winslow.

Back on the stadium, team earth managed to cross the finish line.

Everyone cheered.

Pat smiled.

"Time to end the commercial." Said Pat.

He turned to a camera.

"Welcome back, during the break, Team Earth managed to get to the finish line. Now one member will fight someone random." Said Pat.

Sonic stepped forward into the ring.

"I will do it." He said.

Pat smiled.

"Sorry but no. I chose that Rabbit." He said.

Ickis is shocked.

"I got no fighting experience." Said Ickis.

Sonic pulled out a Chadzmuth card.

"Talk to my lawyer." Said Sonic.

Chadzmuth appeared.

"What seems to be the problem Mr. Hedgehog?" said Chadzmuth.

Pat became shocked.

"A Galvan lawyer, dammit, I'm screwed." Said Pat.

"Sir, Homer Simpson over here is denying me my legal rights to fight someone on Universal Live TV. I wouldn't mind suing him and taking him to court over this case and winning everything he's got." Said Sonic.

"I'll take the case." Said Chadzmuth.

Pat is shocked and waved his hand and the Galvan vanished.

"You can't be serious about suing me." Said Pat.

5 minutes later; Judge Domstol (Ben 10 series) was at the stadium and talking about the case.

"And because Sonic the Hedgehog has the smartest lawyer in the universe, the court has decided to rule in favor of Sonic the Hedgehog." Domstol said as he banged his gavel on the table.

Sonic turned to Pat.

"I am serious." Said Sonic.

"Please, I wasn't even serious about having the rabbit fight someone." Said Pat.

"Your honor." Said Sonic.

Domstol sighed.

"What now, I've got a wife and kids to feed." Said Domstol.

Sonic smiled.

"I would like to drop all charges on Pat Trebek on the condition that he allows me my legal rights to fight on his show." Said Sonic.

Domstol groaned.

"Oh come on. You win the case and you want to drop all the charges on Pat? Fine." Domstol said before turning to Pat, "You deny this guy his legal rights again, it'll be much worse."

Pat smiled.

"You have my word." Said Pat.

Later; Pat was back on stage.

"Thank you all for waiting because of that court case that just happened." Said Pat.

"We were watching the whole thing. And you were such a baby about it." Said Cylindria.

"More of a baby then me." Said Betrayus.

"'cough' Yeah right." Pac Man, Spiral, Cylindria, Butt-ler, Buttocks, the ghost gang, and Sonic said.

The evil Ghost looked at the ones that said it.

"HEY!" yelled Betrayus.

"But now because of the court case, I now have to be serious for the entire show." Said Pat.

"IT'S MY TIME TO SHINE BABY!" yelled Sonic.

He entered the ring.

"Sonic's opponent. Considered one of the best hunters and trappers in the universe, a well-known hand to hand combatant. Sonic will be facing-"Pat said before a door opened up; revealing Khyber (Ben 10 Omniverse), "Khyber."

Ben was drinking a Mr. Smoothie when he spat out his drink in shock.

"KHYBER?!" yelled Ben.

Kai was wet and confused.

"Who's Khyber?" said Kai.

Ben looked at his girlfriend.

"He's always trying to capture me." Said Ben.

"How did he even get out of Plumber Custody?" said Rook.

Back on the show.

"So you're the great Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm guessing you're a friend of Ben Tennyson." Said Khyber.

"No." said Sonic.

"Anyone who's a friend of Tennyson is an enemy to me." Said Khyber.

Pat is shocked.

"Maybe I should have brought him here." He said.

"Well, anyone who's battled Ben will be a good opponent." Said Sonic.

"Your speed won't be good against me Mobian." Said Khyber.

Sonic smirked.

"I'll be using more than speed." Said Sonic.

He raised his left hand up and revealed his werehog morpher.

"Werehog Morpher!" yelled Sonic.

He removed it and spun it around before flicking it open. He pushed the numbers 258 before pushing the moon button and moving his arms around before putting them to the sides.

"Jungle Beast." Said Sonic.

He crossed his arms.

"Werehog." Sonic said before putting his morpher out in front of him, "Unleashed."

The scene changed to a hill and the morpher started glowing before Sonic closed it and threw it in the air. It landed in its resting place before Sonic shot out his werehog form. He ran down to it and became the werehog.

He did some fighting poses before getting on both his hands and feet and howling.

The scene turned back to the stadium and Sonic growled.

Pat spits his drink out.

"I don't believe it; Sonic the Hedgehog of team earth has turned into some type of werehog." Said Pat.

"Even if you've got some fancy forms, they won't do you any good." Said Khyber.

Pinky who was wet from the drink is mad.

"Not cool." Said Pinky.

"FIGHT!" yelled Pat.

Sonic and Khyber charged towards each other.

They both kept on blocking each other's attacks.

"Not bad for a Mobian hedgehog with werewolf DNA." Said Khyber.

"I'm full of surprises." Said Sonic.

Soon a huge cloud of smoke appeared.

"In conclusion of this cloud fight we will tell everyone what is going on." Pat said.

Soon the fighting sounds were heard and we see a pause and we see Sonic biting Khyber in the Leg and he is screaming like a girl.

On a far part of the stadium; Broodwing was aiming a sniper rifle at the cloud.

"Just wait for the right timing." Said Broodwing.

He had his finger on the trigger.

Back at the main stadium; everyone was still watching the cloud battle.

"I'm worried about the outcome of this battle." Said Shawn.

"I know." Gwen said.

Broodwing was still aiming at the cloud.

"Time to take it." Said Broodwing.

He pulled the trigger and a tranquillizer dart came flying towards the cloud.

Inside the cloud; Sonic and Khyber were still fighting each other.

Sonic then sense the dart coming and turned Khyber around till he was hit in the butt by the dart.

Khyber groaned before passing out.

"What the?" said Sonic.

He removed the dart and hid it.

Outside the cloud.

"And now, we shall see the outcome of this battle." Said Pat.

Team Earth looked worried.

The cloud disappeared and everyone saw Sonic carrying a passed out Khyber over his shoulder.

Everyone was shocked.

Ben was shocked as well.

"Didn't see that coming." Said Ben.

"Sonic the Hedgehog is the winner." Said Pat.

Everyone cheered as Sonic dropped Khyber.

Broodwing was shocked.

"Shoot, I missed." said Broodwing.

He then vanished.

Sonic looked at Pat.

"Pat someone shot Khyber with this Dart." He said and threw the Dart at the host.

Pat became shocked.

"What?" said Pat.

Sonic walked off to his own team.

He opened up his Werehog morpher and pushed the moon button before turning back to normal.

Pat was shocked.

"Who could do such a thing?" He asked.

Sonic looked at the dart.

"If found please return to Broodwing." Sonic said.

He then realized something.

"That dart was meant for me." Said Sonic.


	4. The Alliance

Later; Pat was in his office when Broodwing entered.

"You wanted to see me?" said Broodwing.

"Yes." said Pat.

Broodwing sat down on a chair.

"Care to explain this?" said Pat.

He placed the dart on the table and Broodwing looked at it.

"Just trying to make the show interesting." said Broodwing.

"This was not smart Broodwing. If it had hit that hedgehog and were filled with poison, it could jeopardize what I'm doing." said Pat.

Broodwing was confused.

"Now hold on." He said.

"You've been in on this plot for ten years. Now I'm closer to getting the DNA sample of a Galvan Mechamorph." Said Pat, "I just need to keep this show going till I'm much closer to Galvan B."

"Just remember, I'm the reason for you getting this far." Said Broodwing.

"I've been paying you tons of money. More money than every other time I've gotten this show another season." Said Pat.

Broodwing was mad.

"Well sorry." He said, "But what about the Pac Man?"

"It's a minor problem at this point." Said Pat.

He turned his chair away from Broodwing.

"If one contestant dies early in the show, everyone will start panicking. You shouldn't have tried to kill Sonic. I should consider ending our partnership now for your betrayal." Said Pat.

Broodwing is mad.

"You wouldn't dare." He said.

"I would." Said Pat.

"Better yet, you could just pay me more." Said Broodwing.

Pat smirked.

"Nope." He said.

"Okay then, I'll just tell the Plumbers that you've been using me and this gameshow to destroy planets for ten years in exchange for a shorter sentence." Said Broodwing.

He started to walk off as Pat became shocked.

"You wouldn't." said Pat.

Broodwing turned around.

"Watch me." Said Broodwing.

He continued to walk off.

"Alright fine, I'll pay you triple what I'm currently paying you." Said Pat.

Broodwing smirked.

"You sure know how to speak my language." Said Broodwing.

Pat is mad.

"Just go." He said.

Broodwing left the office.

Back with Team Earth; they returned to their temporary palace.

Sonic closed the main door and sighed.

"That was some near death experience on my part." Said Sonic.

"I know." Jasmisne said, "My cousin sure is evil."

Everyone stopped in shock.

"Oh don't tell me that you're related to that bat." Said Sonic.

"Sad but true." Jasmine said. "My mother and his father are adopted siblings and were raised by one of Vilgax's Spices."

"Sure explains a lot." Said Sylvia.

Shawn became shocked.

"How did I not know that?" said Shawn.

"Maybe because you've never met me before this moment." Said Sonic.

"Good point." Shawn said.

Jasmine sighed.

"Shawn I am sorry I never told you. It's just my family is embarrassed by that." She said. "You know how Families are."

"Tell me about it." Ickis said, "I know how that feels. Every time my family visits my crazy uncle always talks about the finest garbage he eats."

A knock was heard at the front door.

Sonic opened up a smaller door on it and saw Pac Man and his team.

"Yes?" said Sonic.

"You know I'm the Pac Man." Said Pac Man.

"How do I know you're the real Pacster and not some phony imposter?" said Sonic.

The team groaned.

Sonic laughed.

"I'm just messing with ya." Said Sonic.

He opened the main door.

Pac Man's team entered and the door is shut.

However unknown to them the Pointy Heads saw this.

"Let's just listen in to what they're saying." Said Apex.

The Pointy Heads went to the house and put their 'ears' to the wall.

"Now you're probably wondering why we brought you here." Said Sonic.

"Please be a way to get off this stadium, please be a way to get off this stadium." Said Betrayus.

Sonic is confused.

"How did you know?" He asked.

Pac's team is shocked.

"How did you find a way off this stadium. And what is it?" said Spiral.

"This entire Stadium." Said Kim.

Pac's team turned to the readers in shock as suspenseful music played.

"Where's that song coming from?" said Inky.

Sonic pulled out his cell phone.

"It's an app." Said Sonic.

Blinky looked around the place.

"Hey, what kind of palace is this anyways? This looks like an amusement park for autistic children." Said Blinky.

Buttocks looked at Sonic.

"What's the plan?" He asked.

"Simple. Something weird is going on here and we need to get to the bottom of this." Said Sonic.

Everyone but Butt-ler and Buttocks snickered.

"But what about the other challenges?" Butt-ler asked. "We need to do them if we need to get out of here."

"For once I agree with my twin." His brother said.

"Simple, we just need to wait for a single person challenge to find info on all this." Said Sonic.

"I'm out." Said Betrayus.

Pac Man started chomping close to Betrayus.

Betrayus screamed in fear.

"Ok I'm in." the Leader said.

"Just remember, we're all in this together from here on out." Said Sonic.

Unknown to any of them, two shadowy figures were watching them.

One was shaped like a Meerkat; the other was shaped like an adult male lion.

The shadows left.

Team Pac World/Netherworld eventually left.

Flame sighed.

"Are you sure we can trust the ghosts?" He asked.

"We've got no other choice bro." said Sonic.

April groaned before grabbing her head.

"There's somebody in here." Said April.

Jasmine grabbed a Katana from nowhere and is ready.

Trent pushed a button on his Sonic Boom Blaster/Sword and it went into activated mode.

Casey pulled out a 1 iron golf club.

Sonic looked at the club.

"Dude, something a little more fitting." Said Sonic.

Casey put the 1 iron away and pulled out a 7 iron.

"That's better." Said Sonic.

Flame took a hand grenade out.

Sonic saw the grenade.

"Flame where did you get that Hand grenade?" said Sonic.

"I don't know." Flame said

The group walked off.

They looked inside a room with lots of mattresses as the Meerkat figure was watching them from someplace else.

The Meerkat grabbed some small rocks and tossed them towards the group to get their attention.

The team heard the rocks and turned to the source of them and saw the Meerkat running away.

"There it is." Said Sonic.

Everyone looked around and saw what Sonic was seeing.

They ran down the hall way and stopped in shock at what they saw.

The meerkat and adult male lion looking at a groaning warthog lying on his back.

"I've seen some weird stuff before, but nothing like this." Said Sonic.

"Tell me about it." Jasmine said, "And I lived in the Out Back."

Trent soon realized something.

"That meerkat wanted our help." Said Trent.

"But what's with the lion?" said Sylvia.

Dudley did some thinking.

"No idea." Said Dudley.

Sonic slowly approached the animals and felt the warthog's belly.

"Take it easy, it's going to be okay." Said Sonic.

He kept on feeling it till the warthog groaned loudly.

"Okay, this is going to hurt a bit. One, two, three." Said Sonic.

He pushed on the warthog's belly and it farted very loudly for 30 seconds.

Shawn sniffed.

"OH, oh come on. That's disgusting." Said Shawn.

"I agree, even though I'm a slob." Said Dudley.

"Even I think that is gross and this is coming from a monster that lives in a dump." Ickis said.

"This could not get any weirder." Said Trent.

The warthog groaned.

"Whoa, I feel better already." Said the warthog.

"And it just got weirder." Said Sonic.


	5. Timon, Pumbaa, and Simba

Team Earth was talking to the meerkat, warthog, and lion while heading for the lobby area.

"So let me get this straight; you were at a place called Pride Rock, then you pass out and end up on this ship with no recollection of how you got here?" said Sonic.

"Well, that's putting it one way, but yeah." said the lion.

Ickis is shocked.

"Wow." He said.

"I know." The Warthog said.

He farted some more.

"Ew." Ickis said

"Sorry, I've got an eating habit." Said the warthog.

"Yeah, you eat to many grubs." Said the meerkat.

The others were confused.

"Grubs?" said Kim.

"Bugs." The Lion said. "I had them when I was little when these two took me in."

Everyone became grossed out.

"That's disgusting." Said Gwen.

"That has got to be the most disgusting diet any animal on the bottom of the food chain can ever have." Said Casey.

"Hey we monsters eat bugs." Ickis said.

"We put up with it." Said Sonic.

They reached the lobby.

The meerkat looked at his surroundings.

"Hey, what kind of place is this anyways? This looks like an amusement park for autistic children." Said the meerkat.

"It's a Stadium in Space over another planet." Jasmine said.

"Question is, what planet are we over." Said Shawn.

Sonic looked out a window and saw Galvan B.

"Galvan B." said Sonic.

He then became shocked.

"GALVAN B!" He shouted.

"Well that puts a damper on things." Said Sylvia.

"How so?" Shawn asked.

"Have you seen what a Galvan Mechamorph can do?" said Sylvia.

"They can upgrade anything piece of lame technology to be very advanced." Said Sonic.

Jasmine is shocked.

"They can do that?" said Jasmine.

Dudley turned to the three animals.

"I don't think we got your names." Said Dudley.

The three are shocked.

"The mook's right." The Meerkat said.

"Name's Pumbaa." The warthog known as Pumbaa said.

"No really." Said Sonic.

Pumbaa just stared at the team smiling as crickets chirped.

"Okay then." Said Sonic.

"My name is Simba." Said the lion now known as Simba.

"And I'm Timon." The meerkat known as Timon said as he looked around, "Now where are those chirping crickets?"

Gwen was confused.

"I didn't hear anything." Said Gwen.

Casey pulled out his own cell phone.

"It was my wildlife sound app." Said Casey.

He tapped on the screen and cricket sounds came from it.

Timon is shocked.

"I got all worked up for that?" said Timon.

"Wow, I've never seen anything like that before." Said Pumbaa.

"Clearly the wilds of Africa doesn't offer that much." Said Sylvia.

"OKAY EVERYONE, LIGHTS OUT!" Pat yelled from someplace else.

Everyone was shocked.

"Yeah, he's right. We'll need some shut eye." Said Sonic.

"Right." Flame said and yawned.

"Who knows what we'll be doing tomorrow?" said April.

"An expert on time travel, but that would be telling." Said Sonic.

Everyone laughed.

The next day; everyone was as the main stadium.

"Welcome back to Planetary Battles. If you're just joining us, then you missed out on some exciting stuff. All the teams entered the Qualifier and passed. But the talk between the teams was the battle against Sonic the Hedgehog of Team Earth and Khyber." Said Pat, "Who will win the show? Tune in to Planetary Battles."

The audience cheered.

With all the teams they were stretching.

"Today, the teams will enter the room of fears and face them in what I like to call: Face Your Fears." Said Pat.

He motioned to a door labeled Room of Fears.

The Teams Gulped.

"Um why is called Room of Fears?" Pac asked.

"Because once you enter the room, it'll read your mind on what you're afraid of and create an illusion of that fear of yours." Said Pat, "The only way to make it to the next round is if each team member conquers their own fears, if even one person fails to do so, its disqualification."

Everyone is shocked.

"So you'd better conquer your fears if you want to move on to the next round." Said Pat.

Everyone nodded in fear.

Pat smiled.

"But seeing that it's early I will give you two hours to get ready." He said.

2 minutes later.

"Okay times up." Said Pat.

Everyone became shocked.

"WHAT!? That wasn't even close to 2 hours." Said Sonic.

"Hey, I've got a very tight schedule, and I intend on getting this show done in the morning." Said Pat.

Everyone is mad.

"Okay, all characters in the series come with me." Said Shawn.

Soon; everyone ended up following Shawn.

Pat became shocked.

"You can't be serious about all of this." Said Pat, "Right?"

Sonic appeared next to Pat and aimed his butt at him.

"Just wait for it, I can feel one coming." Said Sonic.

He managed to fart on Pat's face.

"That's better." Said Sonic.

He ran off.

Pat is mad.

"You can't do this to me, I own you at this point." Said Pat.

Sonic turned to Pat and held his right hand up, and he held up his blurry middle finger appeared.

He turned to the readers.

"The censors won't allow this kind of stuff to happen." Said Sonic.

With that he left.

Pat groaned.

"Alright fine, one hour at the least." Said Pat.

Pat left and everyone smiled.

Later; Sonic, Shawn, Gwen, and Pumbaa were sitting in a hot tub.

"I tell you, doing something like that was very smart." Said Sonic.

"Works every time." Said Shawn.

"And these bubbles are great." Gwen said.

"Where do these things come from?" said Sonic.

"Hakuna Matata." Said Pumbaa.

Shawn and Gwen became confused.

"What?" said Shawn.

"It means 'no worries' in Swahili." Said Sonic.

"Ah." The two Humans said.

Sonic stretched his arms up in the air before placing one around Gwen's shoulder who then rested her head on Sonic's shoulder.

Pumba saw this

"I find your relationship disturbing since you're a hedgehog." Said Pumbaa.

"Alien hedgehog." Said Sonic, "I'm from another planet, so it's cool."

Pumbaa is shocked.

"You're an alien?" said Pumbaa.

"Yeah, he's an alien." Said Gwen, "I'm not disturbed by it."

Pumbaa shrugged it off.

"Hakuna Matata." Said Pumbaa.

Everyone sighed.

"I'm bushed, I think I'll rustle up some grub." Said Pumbaa.

He got out of the hot tub, and as soon as he did, the bubbles disappeared.

Everyone looked confused by this.

They looked at the hot tub before looking at Pumbaa.

The three looked at the hot tub once more before looking at each other and realizing where the bubbles came from.

"Um, did those bubbles come from Pumbaa?" Sonic asked.

"I think so." Shawn said.

"I'm out." Sonic said and ran out.

Gwen jumped out as well.

"Me to." Said Gwen.

Shawn jumped out of the hot tub.

"Right behind you." Said Shawn.

Pat came and was confused.

"Why would they leave the hot tub?" He asked.

Pumbaa returned eating loads of bugs and went into the hot tub and the bubbles returned.

"Ooh, that feels good." Said Pumbaa.

Pat then realized why they left and is shocked.

"Oh, that's why." Said Pat.

He then gagged.

"Maybe two hours will be the best because I cannot get this smell out of my nose." He said and left.


	6. Face Your Fears

Later; all the teams were back in the main stadium.

"Now it's time to face your Fears." said Pat, "Enter the room."

All the teams lined up at the room of fears and entered the room before the door closed.

Pat leaned over to Khyber, Catfish, and Wile E.

"How much you want to bet that none of these guys can conquer their fears?" said Pat.

"I bet 900 dollars." Catfish said.

Wile E. pulled a sign out that said 'Me too'.

"I know you can talk Wile E." said Pat.

Wile E groaned.

"Spoiler." Said Wile E.

Khyber smiled.

"I'll bet my entire life savings that they can conquer their fears." Said Khyber.

Inside the room of fears; everyone was looking around the entire place, but only saw darkness.

"Um why is is dark?" A Pointy Head asked.

Apex got into the one Pointy Head's face.

"To build up on our fear." Said Apex.

Sonic chuckled.

"Lucky me, I'm not afraid of anything." Said Sonic.

He turned around and saw that he was now alone.

"Hello?" He asked.

He started looking around.

"Hello?" said Sonic.

He stepped backwards but bumped into someone.

He turned around and saw someone that seemed familiar to him. A big snake in some type of red robotic suit.

Sonic screamed.

"Lyric." Said Sonic.

The snake known as Lyric (Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric/Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal) opened his eyes and saw Sonic.

"You." Said Lyric.

Sonic continued to step backwards, but ended up tripping.

"You and I have unfinished business." Said Lyric.

Sonic started panicking before thinking of something.

"Wait, this is the room of fears." Said Sonic.

He stood up and walked to Lyric.

"You're just an illusion." Said Sonic.

He reached his hand out towards Lyric, but ended up feeling him.

Sonic became scared once more.

Lyric chuckled.

"Sorry Sonic, but I'm real." Said Lyric.

Outside the room of fears; Pat and the villains were conversing with an approaching Broodwing.

"It's a good thing the room of fears only gives out illusions, right Broodwing?" said Pat.

"About that." Said Broodwing.

Pat soon realized something.

"They're not illusions, aren't they?" said Pat.

Brooding is mad.

"Nope." He said.

Pat became very mad.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!? SENDING A BUNCH OF CONTESTANTS INTO A ROOM THAT'S SUPPOSED TO GIVE OUT ILLUSIONS OF THEIR FEARS ONLY FOR IT TO SHOW THE REAL DEALS!?" yelled Pat.

"Wile E did it." Said Broodwing.

"I'm dead." Said Wile E.

Back in the room; Sonic was still backing away from Lyric.

The evil snake smirked.

"I've waited a long time for this." Said Lyric.

"I'll take your word for it." Said Sonic.

Lyric charged at Sonic but he ran out of the way and ran off.

With Ickis; he was along in the room as well.

"Guys, guys? This isn't the time for jokes." Said Ickis.

He looks around.

"Oh boy." He said.

Just then laughter is heard.

A pair of hands grabbed Ickis by the ears and lifted him off the ground.

He saw that it was Simon the monster hunter.

"It's been a while." Said Simon.

Ickis screamed.

"Simon, I thought you were trapped in an inescapable portal." Said Ickis.

Simon's hands glowed.

"I was, but I got free from Broodwing, and as soon as I am through with you, I will have my revenge on Ben 10." Simon said.

Ickis screamed.

On Earth; Ben spat out his drink in shock.

"Simons backs?" He said shocked.

Kai who was wet again was shocked.

Even the monster friends were shocked.

"He's back?" said Krumm.

"If Simon has indeed returned, then our existence is doomed." Said Gromble.

Back on the show; Ickis's eyes glowed red and he started to loom, making Simon let go.

Ickis roared at Simon, scaring him off.

He shrunk back to normal size, chuckling.

"Score one for Team Earth!" said Ickis.

Simon is shocked.

'YOU WILL PAY!" He shouted and blasted his magic at him.

He opened the Portal of doom again and Ickis is shocked.

Luckily; the exit to the stadium appeared behind Ickis and he noticed it.

"Will you look at that." Said Ickis.

He opened the door and ran back into the stadium before closing the door.

The door disappeared inside the room of fears.

Simon is shocked.

'NOOOOOO!" He shouted.

Eventually; a majority of the teams left the room of fears.

Shawn was panicking.

"So many zombies, zombie, zombies, ZOMBIES!" yelled Shawn.

Jasmine smacked Shawn.

"Better?" said Jasmine.

Shawn smiled.

"Yes. What was your fear?" He asked.

"Claustraphobia." Said Jasmine.

Casey started counting everyone.

"Yep, everyone from each team is accounted for." Said Casey.

April groaned before putting her hands on her head.

"Not everyone, Sonic's still in the room of fears." Said April.

Pat smirked.

"Let's see what his fear is on the monitor." Said Pat.

Gwen is confused.

"What?" said Gwen, "I know he's afraid of water, but what else could it be?"

A screen appeared at the stadium before turning on, revealing that Sonic was running away from Lyric.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this day." Said Lyric.

Everyone is shocked.

"Who is that?" said Gwen.

"Yeah, thousands of years when I showed up at your time and exposed you to the ancients Lyric." Said Sonic.

Everyone became more shocked.

"There was technology thousands of years ago on earth? I find that hard to believe." Said Sylvia.

Back on earth; Ben was watching everything and laughing.

"Sonic's got a fear of snakes? How childish." Said Ben.

Duncan held a toy clown towards Ben who saw it and screamed in fear before falling off the couch.

Duncan laughed.

Courtney pulled out a Céline Dion music store standees.

Duncan became scared.

Back on the gameshow, everyone was still looking at the monitor.

"Sonic has to conquer his fear in 5 minutes or less. If he fails to, then Team Earth faces disqualification." Said Pat.

A timer that read 5:00 appeared on the monitor before it started ticking down.

Everyone is shocked.

Even the Ghosts.

"Oh man this is bad." Clyde said.

Betrayus started eating lots of popcorn.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Said Betrayus.

Lyric lunged at Sonic who grabbed the glass dome on Lyric's robotic suit and started to push it.

The snake was confused.

"What?" He asked.

Soon the glass broke and the snake is shocked.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Lyric yelled before grinning, "I mean, thank you. You just spilled out your doom."

Lyric bared his fangs and tried to bite Sonic, but he jumped out of the way.

"WHAT THE!" He shouted.

A sword appeared next to Sonic who saw it and grabbed it.

"Why would a sword appear?" said Sonic.

"Shoot, I was going for a pungi." Said Flame.

Lyric tried to lung at Sonic three times who just dodged them all three times.

Lyric lunged at Sonic once more who just sliced him.

The snake screamed in fear.

Flame made two more clones of himself appear and they were dressed as cheerleaders and cheering.

"MAKE EM, ROCK EM, BAKE EM, RAKE! STICK THAT SWORD INTO THAT SNAKE!" the three Flames yelled.

The evil snake heard Flame.

"You stay out of this." He said.

Flame made himself one person before waving a flag with Lyric's face on it.

"Lyric, lyric, he's our man. If he can't do it-"Flame said before losing the drag and flag and yelled out, "GREAT!"

Sonic jumped up in the air before Lyric could lunge at him once more.

Sonic tried to attack Lyric with his sword once more, but it turned into a mushroom from the Super Mario Bros games.

Sonic became shocked.

Everyone was shocked.

Even the Sorcerer who was seeing this was shocked.

"Wow." Said the Sorcerer.

Sonic was still confused by the sudden change.

"Seriously?" said Sonic.

Flame face palmed himself.

"This is embarrassing." Said Flame.

The snake looked at Sonic.

'Um how about I surrender and you go on your way. This was weird even for me." He said.

Sonic looked at the mushroom before smirking.

"I've got a better idea." Said Sonic.

He ate the mushroom and became tall and muscular before putting Lyric in a neck lock and punching his head.

"Uncle, UNCLE!" yelled Lyric.

Everyone became shocked.

"I could get used to seeing this." Said Casey.

"GET HIM OUT OF THERE NOW!" yelled Pat.

Everyone looked at Pat.

"What?" He asked.

Sonic kept on punching Lyric in the face so many times.

"How long do I have to keep saying uncle?" said Lyric.

"Few more hours." Said Sonic.

A door appeared behind Sonic and he saw it.

He let go of Lyric and left the door before it disappeared.

Sonic went back into the stadium still big and muscular.

Everyone is shocked.

"WHOA! Look at those abs." said Shawn.

All the women in the area fainted at the sight of Sonic.

Ben snorted.

"So he made loads of women in that stadium faint, it won't work on anyone seeing on TV." Said Ben.

Ben sees every girl except Debbie fainted.

Ben became shocked.

"Why didn't you faint?" said Ben.

"I'm immune for some reason." Said Debbie.

Ben then saw that G fainted.

"Seems like he's not." Said Ben.

Back on the show; Sonic walked over to his team and flexed his muscles.

"Yeah baby; I'm stronger then the knucklehead now." Said Sonic.

Pat sighed.

"Okay, get rid of the muscles." Said Pat.

Khyber shot a very small rubber bullet on Sonic, making his muscles disappear.

"Dammit." Said Sonic.

Dudley gasped.

"Language." Said Dudley.

Gwen smacked Sonic.

"I deserved that." Said Sonic.

He ran off into his temporary palace and locked himself in a bathroom and started panicking.

"Snakes, snakes, snakes, snakes, snakes." Said Sonic.

Back at the stadium.

"Congratulations, all the teams passed this challenge. See you tomorrow." Said Pat.

"Tomorrow?" Sir Cumfrance asked.

"Hey, my schedules packed this week." Said Pat, "Plus, I've got this show airing live every day."

Everyone is shocked.

"Sorry, can't break schedules." Said Pat.


	7. Broodwing's Betrayal

Later; team earth was at their temporary palace's dining room, celebrating.

"We did it, won another game. Just need to keep on going some more and we'll win the show." said Dudley.

"And find out what all is going on." said Sylvia.

"That to." said Dudley.

They cheered once more, but stopped when they noticed that Sonic was still panicking with wide eyes.

"What's his deal?" Kim asked.

"He's been that way since we returned to the palace." Said Ickis.

"Maybe it has something to do with that encounter with that one snake." Said Pumbaa.

Timon is mad.

"That's stupid." He said.

"SNAKES!" Sonic yelled before running off.

Flame was shocked.

"Apparently where you come from, 'stupid' means obviously." Said Flame.

He pulled out a piece of paper and wrote what he just said down.

"Perfect for if I decide to go back on tour." Said Flame.

"Won't your girl be mad?" Kim asked

"When I say 'tour', I mean go to every comedy club in Toon City." Said Flame.

Kim is shocked.

"Seriously?" said Kim.

"Yeah, Charmcaster's cool with it." Said Flame.

With Sonic; he was in a bedroom lying on a bed while shivering in fear.

"I can't believe it; I let my fear of snakes get exposed on live TV. Now my friends will never take me seriously ever again." Said Sonic.

Gwen appeared in the bedroom and lied down on the bed next to Sonic.

"I've never seen you like this before." Said Gwen.

Sonic turned to Gwen.

Yeah well snakes scare me." He said.

Gwen was confused.

"I thought it was water." She said.

"That to, but my fear of snakes was exposed." Said Sonic.

He turned his back to Gwen.

"I'm practically Indiana Jones." Said Sonic.

Gwen placed an arm on Sonic before putting her hand on his chest.

"No you're not." She said.

"Yeah, I am. Have you seen his fear of snakes?" said Sonic.

Gwen thought about it.

"Good point." Said Gwen, "But there's one quality that makes you nothing like Indiana Jones."

"What's that?" said Sonic.

Gwen rolled Sonic on his back and crawled on top of him.

Gwen smirked.

"You're capable of winning the fight for your own life inside your subconsiousness, and able to conquer your fears in times that call for it." Said Gwen.

"That's two things." Said Sonic.

Gwen kissed Sonic on the lips before pulling away.

"I know that Sonic the Hedgehog." Said Gwen.

Meanwhile with Pat he was mad and was talking to Broodwing.

"You built a room of fears that actually gave out real fears and not illusions of them. What were you thinking?" said Pat.

"I'm just trying to make sure the show is interesting so that no one will know that you're trying to get Galvan Mechamorph DNA." Said Broodwing.

Pat is mad.

"You realize that human Jasmine was in there right?" He asked.

"So people are afraid of darkness." Said Broodwing.

"Get out of my office." Said Pat.

Broodwing left.

"Once I get my hands on some Mechamorph DNA, I'll have no need for you anymore Broodwing." Said Pat.

Unknown to him Broodwing heard that.

"That no good traitor, I'll show him a thing or two about messing with Broodwing." Said Broodwing.

He pulled out a piece of paper.

"I'll just slip this piece of paper under the front door of Team Earth." Said Broodwing.

Later; he appeared at Team Earth's palace and slipped the piece of paper under the front door before leaving.

Timon went to the front door and saw the piece of paper.

He picked it up and read it.

"This is what all's going to happen on the show?" said Timon.

He fainted.

Later; Team Earth and Team Pac World/Netherworld was looking at the piece of paper.

"Okay, so we now know what's going to happen in the show. That gives us the advantage." Said Sonic.

"Correct." Said Buttocks.

Even Betrayus is steaming mad.

"THIS IS REDICULOUS!" He shouted.

Pac Man started chomping close to Betrayus.

Betrayus screeched in fear.

Butt-Ler is mad.

"I say we storm the office tie Pat up, ship him to Galactis and he can eat him." The Butt Ghost said.

"Quiet butthead. We need to find evidence on what all happened to those winning planets in the past. A day after the final episode of each season, the winning planet is destroyed." Said Sonic, "Besides, the challenge for tomorrow is for all the girls of each team. That gives the guys a chance to find evidence."

The girls are mad.

"That's mean." Said Cylindria.

"The form says that the girls have to do all the building." Said Dudley.

"At least me, Pumbaa, and Simba aren't competing, we're just in the audience watching everything." Said Timon.

Pumbaa is mad.

"Yeah." He said.

Sonic soon got an idea and looked at Timon.

Timon looked at Sonic and realized what he was thinking about.

"No way, not going to happen. There is no way I'm breaking into some guys office to find any evidence." Said Timon.

The next day; Timon was sneaking through the hallways.

He sighed.

"I can't believe they're using me to get info." Said Timon.

He sighed again.

In the main part of the stadium; Pat was on stage.

"Welcome back to Planetary Battles. Last time, the teams went into the Room of Fears and conquered their fears. But this time, the girls of each team will build a giant robot and use them to fight other teams robots." Said Pat, "And this challenge is a prize challenge for the teams that are victorious."

The girls are shocked.

"You've got one hour to come up with a design, two hours to build it, then you'll have to face one team of my choosing." Said Pat.

The girls sighed.

"Now get building." Said Pat.

Later; Team Earth was looking at a giant robot that looked like the Jungle Fury Rhino Zord, but was purple.

"Wow that was quick." Said Sonic.

"No kidding." Said Ickis.

"But a Robot that looks like the Rhino Spirit Zord?" Flame asked. "Why not something original like something from Divatox's Zords?"

"The giant robot battles shall begin real soon." Said Pat.

"To late to make something else." Said Sonic.

"No its not." Kim said. "I also built a robot."

The guys saw a very tiny robot that looked like a R.O.B.

"I got worked up for this?" said Sonic.

"I almost soiled myself." Said Dudley.

Everyone backed away from Dudley.

Kim laughed.

"I also built this." She said.

She pointed to a Gild Version of the Eagle Diva Zord with Purple Wings and a sword, the original Power Sword of the Original Megazord and the Shield of the Elephant Wild Zord.

Dudley became shocked that he broke wind.

Everyone backed away once more.

Pat came and saw the robots.

"Whoa." He said, "Okay, let's get this challenge on the road."

"You mean that one?" said Flame.

He pointed to a space road and everyone saw lots of space ships were in gridlock.

Flame pulled out a piece of paper and wrote stuff down.

"Definitely a good joke." Said Flame.

Pat is mad.

"How dare you." Said Pat.

"Let's just get this over with." Said Sonic.

"Right, first up; Team Earth and Team Appoplexia." Said Pat.

However before Jasmine could get in the robot she saw Broodwing.

"Looks like our paths have crossed once more." Said Jasmine.

Broodwing smiled.

"Yes it has." Broodwing said. "How are you my cousin?"

Jasmine smiled.

"I've been good." Said Jasmine.

Broodwing leaned over to Jasmine.

"This show's not what you think it is. I've been in on it for ten years. I'll help you out as much as I can, but don't tell anyone about this. If word gets out to Pat that I'm helping you out, I'm done for." Said Broodwing.

Jasmine looked at her cousin.

"I understand. I told my friends we were related though." She said.

"I see." Broodwing said before leaving.


	8. The Stadium is a Weapon

Pat was still on stage.

"The first battle shall begin now." said Pat.

The two robots on Team Earth got ready to battle Team Appoplexia's robot which for some reason looked like an Appoplexian, but was only the size of one.

Pat was shocked.

"Uh…Team Appoplexia is disqualified." Said Pat.

The Appoplexian's started groaning.

Team Earth was shocked.

"Well that sucked." Said Casey.

"We did go on to the next challenge." Said Sylvia.

"Good point." Casey said.

With Timon; he was approaching Pat's office.

"This should be the office." Timon thought.

He opened the door somehow and entered it.

Timon looked around.

"All clear." Said Timon.

He went to the desk and looked through all the drawers.

He saw a flash drive labeled 'The past ten years'. Timon picked it up.

"This should be interesting." Said Timon.

He even saw some newspaper articles on different planets that were destroyed.

The meerkat is shocked.

"Looks like ol Patty knew everything about the planet's that were destroyed in the past ten years." Said Timon.

He grabbed the articles and left the office.

Later; Team Pac World/Netherworld used their giant robot that looked like a purple version of Pac Man to destroy a robot that looked like a giant Tetramand.

"Team Pac World/Netherworld is victorious." Said Pat.

Everyone cheered.

"And now, for the prizes. One thing of your choosing for your temporary quarters." Said Pat.

Everyone is shocked.

"Really?" Betrayus asked.

Butt-Ler smiled.

"I know what." He said. "A Fire Extinguisher."

"I agree." Pac Man said.

Betrayus screeched in fear.

"Team Pac World/Netherworld gets a fire extinguisher." Said Pat, "For Team Earth."

Sonic did some thinking before coming up with an idea.

Later; they were dragging a lot of stuff in their palace. A Flat Screen HDTV, a Nintendo Wii U, a copy of Super Smash Bros Wii U, a fridge, a bunch of couches, and recliners.

Pat is shocked.

"I can't believe that hedgehog threatened to sue me again." Said Pat.

"I can't believe you convinced him to give us lots of stuff." Said April.

"I can't believe it's not butter." Casey said.

"We're not saying things Casey." Said Sonic.

"Oh." Said Casey.

"Thought, why a Nintendo Wii U and a copy of Super Smash Bros for Wii U? You already have that stuff?" said Trent.

Sonic went to the front door and closed it. He showed the list of challenges.

"Check out the final challenge." Said Sonic.

Gwen is shocked.

She took the paper and saw the final challenge.

"And you know you're going to win this challenge?" said Gwen.

"Pretty much." Said Sonic.

Later; Sonic was playing Casey, Trent, and Shawn in a game of Super Smash Bros for Wii U and stood up cheering in victory.

"OH YEAH! I'm victorious." Said Sonic.

"You were playing as yourself in that game." Said Trent.

Gwen is mad.

"You don't get why he's in the game, do you?" said Gwen.

"Not in the least bit." Said Trent.

"I've got quite the connection with Mario." Said Sonic.

Trent became shocked.

"Nintendo's mascot Mario?" said Trent.

"Yep." Said Sonic.

Timon entered the palace with the articles and flash drive.

"You would not believe what all I found." Said Timon.

The others looked at Timon.

"We can fill in the blanks." Said Simba.

"A Flash Drive?" Pumbaa asked.

Sonic grabbed the flash drive and placed it in a laptop.

A bunch of files appeared.

Everyone looked on the laptop.

"Seems like our friend had some involvement in a lot of planet's disappearances." Said Trent.

Sonic saw a video icon and clicked on it.

"What's this?" He asked.

A video appeared and everyone saw Pat sitting at his desk.

"You have no idea what all I'm capable of. For the last ten years, I've been trying to find Galvan B. This game show was just a ruse to get closer to the moon and get some Mechamorph DNA to power a very powerful weapon on this ship/stadium." Said Pat.

Everyone became shocked.

"This stadium has a powerful weapon?" said April.

"No it is the weapon." Timon said.

"Once I get some Mechamorph DNA, I'll inject it into myself and merge with the ship and destroy all the planets at once. I'll go down in history as the one person who destroyed the entire universe without using the Anihilaarg." Pat said before the video ended.

Everyone was shocked with their jaws open and looked at each other.


	9. Puke Fest

The next day; team earth, team Pac World/Netherworld and some Splixsions were at some type of big wheel with pictures of different foods on it.

"So who's doing this challenge?" said Casey, "Because I'm not eating anything."

"No idea." Gwen said

Kim gulped.

"So many possibilities on what the wheel lands on." Said Kim.

"We're going to need someone with a strong stomach for this challenge, I vote Ickis." Said Sonic.

"I DEMAND A RECOUNT!" yelled Ickis.

"Nobody asked you." Said Sonic.

Ickis is mad.

"Well us monsters only eat garbage." Ickis said.

Pat appeared next to the wheel.

"Okay, for this challenge, one member from each team will spin this wheel and will have to eat whatever the wheel lands on." Said Pat.

Everyone is shocked

On Earth the Monsters at the manor were worried.

"I hope Ickis is not chosen." Oblina said.

Back on the space stadium; Pat smiled.

"The Splixsion's will go first." Said Pat.

A Red Splixsion went over to the wheel and spun it.

"Fish, fish, fish, fish, fish." The other Splixsion's chanted.

The wheel managed to land on smoked salmon.

The Splixsion's cheered.

However; the wheel changed to 10 month old banana cream pie.

The Splixsion's screamed.

Pat is shocked.

"Ok did not expect that." He said.

Wile E brought a plate of 10 month old banana cream pie and everyone covered their noses. Wile E put the pie next to the red Splixsion who shivered in fear before taking a bite out of it.

"Huh, this isn't so bad." He said.

However; his head exploded.

Everyone became very scared.

"HOLY S'_bleep'_!" everyone on team earth said.

"Blue Beards Ghost." Pac Man said.

"Holly Pac Dragon." Inky said.

"My word." Blindly said.

"Holly Salem." Pinky said.

"Geez." Clyde said.

"Blind me." Butt-Ler said.

"Sweet Cheese and Crackers." Buttox said.

"Um, the Splixsion's are disqualified." Said Pat, "Next up; team Earth."

Everyone pushed Ickis to the wheel.

"Jerks." Said Ickis.

Ickis spun the wheel and it landed on Fly Donuts.

"I don't know what to think of this." Said Ickis.

Wile E brought a plate of a donut ring with flies on it to Ickis.

He removed it from the plate and ate it.

He smiled.

"This is good." He said.

Pat smiled.

"Team Earth Wins." He said.

Everyone cheered.

Soon Pac Man came and he spun the wheel and it landed on Dog Food.

Everyone is shocked.

"Dog food?" everyone said.

Wile E pulled out a can of dog food and a can opener before popping the lid open and putting the food on a plate.

He gave the plate to Pac Man.

"Dude, you could back down of the challenge and not eat dog food." Said Pat.

"It's cool, Pac Dogs dig this stuff. Time to find out what I've been missing out on." Said Pac Man.

He quickly ate the dog food like an animal before swallowing it.

"Meaty tasty." Said Pac Man.

Pat became shocked that he ended up vomiting before handing Wile E 5000 dollars.

Wile E smirked and took the money.

He then threw up.

Soon a confession was seen and Pat was there still shocked.

"Okay, that was real gross." Said Pat.

He started to puke some more.

"Is there nothing these guys won't do?" said Pat.

The confession ended and Sonic's blue fur turned green before he started puking.

Gwen started puking as well.

"It was gross seeing Owen do that. But seeing Pac Man?" Gwen said before puking some more.

Ickis threw up.

"Ok even I find that gross." He said and piled more.

Jasmine and Shawn threw up on each other shocked.

Casey, April, Trent, Sylvia, Dudley, and Kim started puking.

Everyone on Team Pac World/Netherword puked.

The Splixsion's even the headless one puked.

Timon, Pumbaa, and Simba were watching everything from the palace and started puking.

Everyone on Pac World and the Neather World started puking.

The Perks and Murks Gourmands started puking.

Everyone on earth started puking.

The monsters started puking.

The League of Evil started puking.

Nega Dragon and his men started puking.

The Sorcerer started puking.

Thor's People started puking.

Even Galactus himself started puking.

After a while; everyone stopped puking.

"No more, no more. I can't take it anymore." Said Pat, "Team Pac World/Netherworld moves on."

Everyone smiled before passing out.


	10. End of Puke Fest

Later; Team Earth returned to the palace.

"That was very disturbing." said Trent.

"I know. Pac Man ate dog food." Sonic said before puking once more.

The team saw that Pumbaa was very skinny.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" said Casey.

"Puke Fest." The three animals said.

"You saw the dog food being eaten, didn't you?" said Sylvia.

The three animals nodded.

Sylvia is shivered.

"That was gross. I bet even the grossest alien spices found that gross." She said.

"Gourmands were watching." Said Sonic.

Timon laid down on the Wii U.

"I cannot think of anything more disturbing than that." Said Timon.

He saw a piece of paper under the console and pulled it out from under.

"What's this?" said Timon.

He saw a picture of Excalibur Sonic with Darkspine Sonic's color scheme and the words Darkscalibur Sonic on it.

"Darkscalibur Sonic?" said Timon.

Sonic became shocked and took the paper out of Timon's hands.

"Give me that. It's none of your business." Said Sonic.

Timon is shocked.

"Ok." He said.

Back on earth the residents were shocked.

"Ok that was very gross." G said as he hugged a grossed out Debbie.

"I don't think any of us will want something to eat tonight." Shaggy said. "And that's coming from a guy who eats a lot."

"You're telling me." Said Spongebob.

"I actually liked seeing that." Said Owen.

Everyone looked at Owen Mad even the monsters.

"You can be sick." Phoenix said.

"I ate dog food once and enjoyed it." Said Owen.

Everyone puked some more.


	11. Smash Brothers

Back on the stadium; Team Earth was looking at the Flash Drive.

Sonic is mad.

"With this kind of evidence, Pat will be put on death row." Said Sonic.

"All we need to do is find a way to get this to the authorities on Earth." Said Sylvia.

"But how? We can't leave the stadium and this place is heavily guarded except for this part of the ship." Said April.

Sonic did some thinking before coming up with an idea.

He pulled out some type of device that looked like the Smash Bros symbol.

"Still have a good connection." Said Sonic.

Everyone is mad.

With Team Pac they all looked at Pac who was still eating.

"How could he still have an appetite after eating Dog Food?" Buttocks asked.

"I don't know." Spiral said before puking once more.

"I'm starting to question a lot of things." Said Pinky.

"Like what?" The evil ghost leader asked.

"To many things to say at once." Said Pinky.

Cylindria leaned over to Spiral.

"Probably why she has a crush on Pac Man." Cylindria whispered.

"Oh yeah." Spiral said.

Pac Man smiled.

"Anyone want a bite?" He asked.

"NO!" they yelled.

"Oh well, more for me." Said Pac Man.

With Pat; he was in his office.

"This show is almost over. I'll soon have some Galvan Mechamorph DNA within me." Said Pat.

He opened up all his drawers and saw that all the articles and flash drive were all gone.

He screamed in fear like a little girl.

Later; Broodwing, Khyber, Catfish, and Wile E were in the office.

"All of my evil deeds for the last ten years are gone." Said Pat.

"And this concerns us how?" said Catfish.

Pat became mad.

"If the authorities get their hands on it, we're all done for." Said Pat.

Catfish smirked.

"Correction, you're done for. I am not a servant of yours." He said.

"But you have involvement in this, meaning you'll be arrested as well." Said Pat.

Wile E was looking at a smart phone.

"The stuff on the flash drive has been sent to Earth." Said Wile E.

Pat is mad.

"Go to that back water planet and get it. That's an order." He ordered.

"I'll do it." Said Khyber.

He disappeared.

"You know he's going to bring back Ben Tennyson as well right?" said Broodwing.

"Eh, it'll be interesting." Said Pat.

On earth; everyone in the mansion was sleeping. Khyber slowly entered the mansion.

"Smells like Tennyson's here." Said Khyber.

He smirked.

He walked up stairs and found Ben's room and opened it.

He saw darkness and a lump on the bed before pulling out his knife. He snuck over to the bed and stabbed the lump on it.

He turned on the lights and saw that he stabbed a pillow.

Khyber became shocked.

"What?" said Khyber.

A giant chicken foot kicked Khyber out of the room. Khyber saw that it was Ben as Kickin Hawk.

Khyber is shocked.

"That's one angry bird." He said.

"Lame pun." Said Kickin Hawk, "Still trying to capture me I see."

The two started fighting each other before stopping for a bit.

"I'm here for some important business." Said Khyber.

They continued to fight each other.

"Like what? Visiting yo mama?" He asked.

"No. Work for Pat Trebek." Said Khyber.

They eventually took the fight downstairs and Khyber pulled out some type of Cattle Prod and zapped the omnitrix, turning Kickin Hawk back to Ben and freezing him in place.

"You like this thing? It can freeze anyone in place just by shocking." Said Khyber.

"Sure does explain a lot." Said Skurd.

Kai was about to attack with her Excalibur from behind, but Khyber grabbed the blade and held Kai up.

"Quite the girl you've got Tennyson." Said Khyber.

He shook Kai's hands off the sword and grabbed the handle.

"I swear, if you do anything to her-" Ben said before being smacked by Khyber.

"My hunt is complete." Said Khyber.

He was about to slice Ben as Kai covered her eyes.

However; a shadowy figure kicked Khyber out of the mansion.

Kai uncovered her eyes and became shocked.

"What the?" said Kai.

She and Ben saw that the shadowy figure looked like a humanoid frog.

"Who are you?" said Ben.

The figure grabbed Ben and laid him down on the couch before rushing outside.

Khyber saw the shadowy figure approaching him.

"Who do you think you are?" said Khyber.

The figure stepped forward, revealing itself to be Greninja (Pokémon X/Y).

The frog ninja Pokémon did a ninja pose.

Everyone became shocked.

"What the, a frog?" said Kai.

"I don't get it." Said Khyber.

"Same here." Ben said.

"Even I am confused." Skurd said.

Khyber smiled.

"This seems like a good trophy." Said Khyber.

He charged at Greninja who just jumped out of the way and launched a Water Shurkien at Khyber.

Suddenly; a pink creature named Kirby (Kirby series) crashed his star on Khyber.

Everyone is shocked.

"This is just getting to weird for me." Said Kai.

Suddenly; Mario (Super Mario Bros. series) appeared.

"Remain calm, you are a now under the protection of the Smash Brothers." Said Mario.

Ben, Kai and even Khyber are shocked.

"Whoa." They said.

Everyone else appeared and saw everything.

"What the juice is going on?" said Randy.

Randy saw the new guys and is completely shocked.

"Whoa mama." He said.

"This better be part of the new Smash Bros. game, because if it is, I'm definitely buying it." Said Ben.

Greninja put Khyber in a sleeper hold before he passed out. Kirby then pulled out some hand cuffs and placed them on Khyber's wrists.

"He'll be put away for a while." Said Mario.

Kirby and Greninja took Khyber away just as a Lucario (Pokemon series) appeared and looked at Mario.

"Let's just hope it's permanently." Said Lucario.

He turned to the others.

"If you're wondering, my Aura powers are the reason I can communicate with you." Said Lucario.

"Ok." Bugs said, "But what the heck is going on here?"

"Yeah." Daffy said as he yawned. "I mean it's the middle of the night and some of us have kids and work."

"I'm with daffy on this." Duncan said as he came with a teddy bear with a Mohawk.

Randy saw the bear.

"Dude seriously?" said Randy.

Duncan saw his bear and looked at Randy.

"Oh like some of us don't sleep with a stuffed animal at night. Besides I had this bear since I was little." Duncan said.

"That's not what I'm concerned about. It's the fact that it has a Mohawk." Said Randy.

Randy shook his head.

"Just what are you guys anyways?" said Bugs.

Lucario smiled.

"The Smash Bros. are an elite task force dedicated to-"Lucario said before being interrupted by Mikey eating some Cheetos.

Lucario groaned.

"Dedicated to-"Lucario said before Mikey ate some more Cheetos.

Lucario groaned again and looked at Mikey mad.

"To helping those-"Lucario said before Mikey ate some more Cheetos.

Lucario groaned some more.

"Dedicated to helping those who can't-"Lucario said before Mikey at lots more Cheetos.

"Help-"Lucario said before Mikey ate some more Cheetos.

"Themselves." Lucario said just before Mikey ate some more Cheetos.

Raph took the bag away from Mikey.

"Thank you." Lucario said.

"No problem." Raph said. "Besides even I think it was funny."

He started to eat some Cheetos.

"Who sent you anyways?" said Bugs.

"Agent 2713." Said Lucario.

Everyone became confused.

Lucario rolled his eyes.

"Who is Agent 2713?" The Gromble asked

Lucario pulled out a photo of Sonic.

"Does this guy look familiar to any of you?" said Lucario.

Everyone saw the photo and became shocked.

"Hey, it's our roommate Sonic." Said Mordecai.

He put two and two together and realized what Lucario was talking about.

"SONIC IS AGENT 2713!" Everyone shouted.

"Yeah." Said Mario.

"He gave us evidence proving that the gameshow he's on is an illegal one and told us to keep you safe." Said Lucario.

"Then what's with the frog?" Leo asked

"Greninja? He's an expert fighter." Said Lucario.

Greninja returned and saw the others. He walked up to Leo and held his hand out. Leo did the same thing before their palms touched.

"I think he likes me." Said Leo.

Greninja smacked Leo across the face before smacking everyone else across the face.

"Yep, he likes all of you." Said Lucario.

Everyone was confused.

"If he smacks you across the face, then it means he likes you." Said Lucario.

"What does he do if he hates us?" said G.

Greninja kicked G in the groin.

"I had to ask." Said G.

"That was just an example." Said Lucario.

Greninja smacked G across the face.

"Ok he really likes you. So I decided that he will be your partner when we are done. I can tell with both of your ninja skills together it will help." Lucario said.

Greninja held his hand out to G.

G hesitated not knowing what will happen.

Lucario saw this.

"I guess after being kicked you would hesitate." He said.

G put his hand out.

The two shook hands.

"You'll get used to each other." Said Lucario, "Till then, you're under Smash Bros protection."


	12. Greninja's Voice and Dangerous Quiz

The next day; the residents, Greninja, and Lucario were getting ready to turn on the TV.

"So what's the plan?" said Daffy.

"We wait till the final episode for Sonic to expose Pat as a criminal." said Lucario.

"Really?" Debbie asked as she sat next to her boyfriend.

"Well, never deny the hedgehog's plans." Said G.

Azmuth appeared with some type of collar with speaker systems on it.

"I've got the thought collar built." Said Azmuth.

He placed it around Greninja's neck.

G was confused.

"Eh?" said G.

"I'm pretty sure it's supposed to translate Greninja's thoughts so that he can communicate with us." Said Donnie.

The collar started to power up.

"I am Greninja." The collar said in a female opera singer's voice.

Everyone became shocked.

"What in god's name did that thing just say?" said Daffy.

"And it's a female?" Winslow asked.

"No, the collar just has lots of voice settings." Said Azmuth.

"Really? Well in that case." Said Mordecai.

He tampered with the collar a bit.

"I'm Greninja." The collar said in an Ashton Kutcher voice.

Spongebob did some thinking.

"No, I'm just not feeling it." Said Spongebob.

He tampered with the collar.

"I'm Greninja." The collar said in a Robin Williams voice.

"And we've done this bit in the series to many times." Said Yakko.

Yakko tampered with the collar.

"I'll be back." The collar said in an Arnold Schwarzenegger voice.

"No, that's to German." Said Rigby.

"Austrian." Said Mordecai.

"Whatever." Said Rigby.

Rigby tampered with the collar.

"I'm Greninja." The collar said in an Adam Sandler voice.

Tails tampered with the collar.

"I am Greninja." The collar said in a Zordon voice.

"I don't know, that sounds to powerful." Said Ben, "Give him a bit of a Tommy Oliver."

Everyone looked at Ben.

"Okay, let's give him a Tommy Oliver." Said Tails.

He tampered with the collar.

"I'm Greninja." The collar said in a Tommy Oliver voice.

"I could get used to this." Said Yakko.

"Agreed." Everyone said.

"Yeah, I like this voice." Greninja said.

Ben grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

At the stadium; Pat was on stage.

"Okay teams, for this challenge, you all are going to be asked different questions." Said Pat.

"That isn't so bad." Said Betrayus.

"In dangerous places." Said Pat.

Betrayus screamed.

He the fainted.

"Each team will be at a different place. They need to answer one question each, but if they even get one question wrong, they'll face disqualification." Said Pat.

Team Earth disappeared and reappeared at a random place.

"Where are we?" said Shawn.

"No idea." Said Flame.

They looked down and saw that they were over a body of water filled with Aquatic Cobras.

Sonic became scared before fainting.

Gwen is shocked.

"Didn't see that coming." Said Gwen.

Pat soon appeared.

"You're all standing on an invisible platform. The only way you'll end up falling into this pool of aquatic cobras is if one of you gets a question wrong." Said Pat, "Are you ready?"

Sonic regained consciousness and stood up.

"Might as well." Said Sonic.

"Then let's begin." Said Pat, "Sonic; how hot does metal have to be in order to melt?"

"2750 degrees." Said Sonic.

Pat is shocked.

"That is correct." He said.

Everyone cheered.

"How did he know that?" said Jasmine.

"He can make his feet very hot when he moves them in place." Said Sylvia.

Gwen put a hand on Sonic's shoulder and kissed him on the cheek.

Sonic fainted.

"On to the next round after I do another team." Pat said

He went to Team Pac World/Netherworld who was at the age of dinosaurs.

The team was shocked.

"Okay, you guys ready?" said Pat.

The team nodded.

"Then time for the question." Said Pat.

He pulled out a card.

"What year was the Terminator built and what was he sent to do?" Pat asked.

Pac Man did some thinking.

"Terminator. This is about a film from earth. Now what are the answers? Built in 2029 and sent to 1984 to kill Sarah Conner to keep John Conner from being born." Said Pac Man.

"Correct." Said Pat.

Everyone cheered.

"Another one. Why was he sent to kill Sarah Conner to keep John Conner from being born?" Pat asked.

"Sarah Conner is the mother of John Conner, and if she were to be killed before John Conner was born, then he would not exist." Said Pac Man.

"Correct." Said Pat.

The Team smiled.

Just then Meteors came and everyone is shocked.

"Oops, bad timing." Said Pat.

He made Team Pac World/Netherworld and himself return to the stadium.

"You know, something just accrued to me. Why wasn't the terminator sent to the day Sarah Conner was born?" said Spiral.

"And why kill her? What did she do?" Betrayus asked. "Even I was confused."

Later; a majority of the teams were looking at Pat on stage.

"Okay, team Lewodan has been disqualified. Next round is Hoverboarding." Said Pat.

Everyone on team earth save for Sonic groaned.

"That's just great, none of us have a hoverboard." Said Shawn.

Sonic pulled out his Blue Star hoverboard.

"Way ahead of you." Said Sonic.

Ickis is mad.

"Sonic maybe you should let someone else do this." He said

"Alright." Said Sonic.

He placed the Blue Star down and it started hovering.

"Now who will do it?" He asked.

Casey quickly got on it.

"On it." Said Casey.

"Each team will be scored based on originality." Said Pat.

The teams looked shocked.

Wile E, Broodwing, and Catfish sat at a table as some type of skating park appeared.

"Okay, volunteering for Team Pac World/Netherworld: Spiral." Said Pat.

Spiral appeared on the course on his own hoverboard.

Same with Butt-Ler

"What you never said how many." The Butt Ghost said.

"You need feet in order to do the challenge, or else its disqualification." Said Pat.

Butt-Ler groaned.

Flame smiled and used magic to give Butt-Ler legs and feet.

"Nevermind." Said Butt-Ler.

He went on the course.

Sonic pulled out a green hoverboard that looked like his own, but had an Omnitrix symbol on the front and gave it to Dudley.

"Whoa, nice hoverboard." Said Dudley.

"Thanks, I had Tails build it for Ben Tennyson. I sort of borrowed it from him." Said Sonic.

Ben spat out a Smoothie in shock and became mad.

"Why that no good thief." Said Ben.

The Gromble who was wet is mad.

"Seriously?" said Gromble.

"This is the worst thing he's ever done." Said Ben.

"Really? Let's look back to last week before this gameshow even started." Said Mordecai.

**Flashback**

Sonic, Randy, Theresa, CJ, and Mordecai were relaxing in the game room when Ben ran in very scared.

"You guys have got to help me." Said Ben.

"Pass." They all said.

Ben became shocked.

"What?" said Ben.

"This could be a threat like Vilgax has teamed up with Mesogog. We could deal with those guys." Said Mordecai.

"But what if I need to get a stalker off my back?" said Ben.

Everyone became shocked.

"Stalker? Why didn't you say so? I've got experience on this part." Said Sonic.

Randy, Theresa, CJ, and Mordecai gathered around Sonic.

"Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" said Ben.

"The less you know, the better." Said Randy.

Eventually; a female Incursian that for some odd reason looked like Attea appeared.

"Oh, Benny boy." Said the Incursian.

"Help me." Ben squeaked.

Everyone became shocked by what they saw.

"Wow, for a minute there, I thought Princess Attea of the Incursian Armada was stalking you." Said CJ.

"Yeah, I could see the resemblance." Said Theresa.

"Attea's more ugly." Said Sonic, "If I wasn't dating at this point, I'd be all over that."

"Oh, you're really not making this any easier on me." Said Ben.

"I'm a distant relative." Said the Incursian.

"That explains a lot." Said Theresa.

The Incursian started to drag Ben.

"Later amigo's." said the Incursian.

"Quick statement, that's not Ben Tennyson." Said Sonic.

The Incursian and Ben became shocked.

"What?" the two said.

"Yeah, he's Albedo Tennyson; Ben's evil twin." Said Mordecai.

Ben is shocked.

"What?" Ben squeaked.

"Is that even true?" said the Incursian.

CJ went to a smoothie machine and poured some blue raspberry smoothie into a cup.

"Yeah, it's true. He pretended to be Ben Tennyson so that he could sleep with me." CJ said before splashing the smoothie on Ben's face.

Theresa filled up a cup of Banana Smoothie and went over to Ben.

"And he told me he'd run away with me, and he didn't." Theresa said before splashing the smoothie in Ben's face.

Randy filled his cup with strawberry smoothie.

"You'd said you'd get me the new Skylander's game off Amazon with free shipping, and I got a receipt saying that I need to pay for Priority shipping." Randy said before splashing his smoothie in Ben's face.

Sonic filled his cup with a green smoothie.

"And you left the toilet seat up you bastard." Sonic yelled before splashing his smoothie in Ben's face.

Rigby came with a Smoothie.

"YOU ALSO TIED MY FATHER'S ASSISTENT TO A MOVING TRAIN!" He shouted before splashing his smoothie in Ben's face.

The Gromble came and with a Smoothie.

"YOU ALSO PROMISED TO BABYSIT MY NEPHEW AND YOU MADE HIM CRY!" He shouted and threw a Smoothie at Ben.

Ben groaned.

"Why do I put up with this?" said Ben.

**End Flashback**

Ben sighed.

"Okay, so that was a bad incident with him involved. But I got smoothie's out of it." Said Ben.

"We've got a smoothie machine in the game room?" said Owen.

"It was a Christmas gift from CJ." Said Mordecai.

"I thought she was upset at you." Said Yakko.

CJ looked at Yakko.

"I'm right here you know." Said CJ.

Yakko became shocked.

"Yikes, when did you get here?" said Yakko.

"I've been here since before the show even started airing." Said CJ.

Wakko turned to his brother.

"How did you not notice that?" said Wakko.

"No idea." Yakko said.

Everyone went back to the TV.

"Oh, is the challenge over already?" said Rigby.

"_The challenge has ended; the disqualified teams are the Gourmands, and Vulipimancers._" Pat said from the TV.

Everyone is shocked.

"Oh, come on." Said Rigby.

Back on the stadium.

"Tune in tomorrow for the next challenges." Said Pat.

Team Earth and Pac Man are sad.

"There may not be a tomorrow." Said Trent.

Sonic pulled out the piece of paper with the challenges.

"Okay, tomorrow, we're supposed to do a Power Rangers quiz, and scavenger hunt race across the universe." Said Sonic.

Ickis sighed.

"Well this better be good." He said.


	13. Power Rangers Quiz

Team Earth returned to their quarters.

"That took a lot out of me." said Casey.

He went to the couch and lay down on it.

"Rough day, huh?" said Timon.

Sonic turned to Timon.

"You have no idea." said Sonic.

"There is one thing I have no idea about." said Timon.

"What?" said Sonic.

"What's with that Darkscalibur Sonic drawing in your backpack?" said Timon.

Sonic groaned.

"Will you drop it already?" said Sonic.

"I won't until you tell us everything." said Timon.

"No." Sonic said.

Timon crawled up to Sonic's shoulder.

"Come on, just tell us the whole story." said Timon.

Sonic grabbed Timon and held him in front of his face.

"All I've got to say is that I'll never be able to achieve that form no matter what I do." said Sonic.

He then flicked Timon off.

The meerkat ran to Sonic's legs.

"Come on, just tell us everything. What's the worst that could happen, someone tweets a bunch of nasty stuff about you?" said Timon.

Sonic is mad.

"I bet it was Duncan." He said.

Casey was tweeting stuff on his cell phone and became shocked by what he heard.

"Oh, uh…"Casey said before putting his phone away, "Yeah, maybe it was Duncan."

April saw this.

"It was Casey." April said.

Casey is shocked.

"APRIL!" He shouted.

Sonic pushed Casey outside the quarters and lots of fighting sounds were heard before Sonic returned.

"He's going to stop." Said Sonic.

Casey entered with lots of injuries and with his neck inside a trombone.

"I'll stop." Said Casey.

"Look, just tell us about this Darkscalibur form you're hoping to create." Said April.

"No." said Sonic.

April pulled out a plate of chili dogs.

"Not even for a bunch of chili dogs?" said April.

"Not even for three dozen Chili dogs." Sonic said and left.

"Four dozen." Said April.

Sonic stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Fine." Said Sonic.

He returned to the area and removed his Darkspine ring, and made his Excalibur appeared in his left hand before putting both things on the floor.

"As some of you may know, I've got loads of forms within me." Said Sonic.

He pointed to his Darkspine Ring.

"Darkspine Sonic." Said Sonic.

He moved his pointed hand to the Excalibur.

"And Excalibur Sonic." Said Sonic.

Everyone was confused.

"That doesn't explain the Darkscalibur drawing in your backpack." Said Sylvia.

"For several weeks now, I've been trying to find a way to merge those powers into one. But no matter what I do, I'm always harmed in a painful but comical way." Said Sonic.

"How so?" Gwen asked.

**Flashback**

Sonic was at some type of Dojo in the Himalaya Mountains.

He made his Excalibur appear in his right hand and put his other hand with the Darkspine ring on it before they started to glow.

"Yes, It's going to happen." Said Sonic, "Darkscalibur, here I come."

However, he received a painful electrical shock.

"Okay, plan B." yelled Sonic.

Later; Sonic was at his second attempt to make the Darkscalibur form.

He made the Excalibur appear in his left hand and the Darkspine Ring and sword started to glow.

Sonic smiled.

"Yes, it's working." Said Sonic.

However; and explosion happened before it cleared off, revealing that Sonic was now covered in soot.

"Plan C." said Sonic.

He took the sword out and put the ring on the sword's handle and they started to glow.

"Hope it works." He said.

Soon an explosion was heard and Sonic turned into a Black Knight

Sonic smiled.

"Yes, it worked." Said Sonic.

However; the armor started to glow in a bad way.

Sonic became shocked.

"That's not good." Said Sonic.

The armor exploded before it cleared off, revealing that Sonic was covered in soot once more.

"Plan D." said Sonic.

Later; Ben was at the Dojo as well, holding the Excalibur and wearing the ring.

"Wait, why am I here?" said Ben.

"Look, I gave you temporary access to wield that sword. I just need you to find a way to merge both those powers into one." Said Sonic.

Ben is mad.

'No." He said and walked off.

"I'll get you a smoothie." Said Sonic.

Ben stopped in his tracks and turned around with a smile on his face.

"Okay." Said Ben.

He grabbed the sword and ring once more.

"Now just wait right here, and I'll be right back." Said Sonic.

He ran off.

Ben placed the ring on the center part of the sword and both started to glow.

With Sonic; he was at a Mr. Smoothie counter.

Two Mr. Smoothie cups were placed next to him.

"I should resort to bribery more often." Said Sonic.

An explosion happened before it cleared off, revealing that Sonic was covered in soot once more.

"No smoothie." Sonic said.

He heard his cell phone ringing and picked it up. He saw that Ben was calling, he answered it.

"Yes Ben." Said Sonic.

"_They just started glowing and stopped._" Said Ben.

"No kidding?" said Sonic.

"_Of course._" Said Ben.

"Don't tell me what method you used. I'm sure it had a strange outcome." Sonic said before hanging up.

**End Flashback**

Everyone was shocked.

"After a while; I just gave up all hope." Said Sonic.

"Can I ask you something that I want to know?" said Pumbaa.

"Shoot." Said Sonic.

"What were you doing in the Himalayas in the first place, and why was there a dojo?" said Pumbaa.

Everyone was also confused by that.

"Yeah honey." Gwen said.

"It's where I go to have some privacy." Said Sonic, "And where I practice my martial arts skills."

"I see." Said Pumbaa.

A piece of paper went under their door and Timon saw it.

"Hey, something else went into our door." Said Timon.

He grabbed the paper and brought it to the others and read it.

"This is a list of the things we'll find during the scavenger hunt and where to find them." Said Timon.

"Oh let me see." Said Dudley.

He took the paper and looked at it.

Dudley is shocked.

"PAT TOOK KITTEN!" He shouted.

Sonic took the paper.

"No, he's using a kitten as something in the scavenger hunt." Said Sonic.

He then sees that he took Dudley's partner.

"And your partner as well." Sonic said.

"Now how did that happen?" said Sylvia.

"No idea but he also took Wander." Gwen said . "Oh and your girlfriend Trent."

"Hey, didn't you miss a movie date with her?" said Casey.

Trent sighed.

"Yeah." Said Trent.

"I wouldn't worry too much. You could make it up to her." Said Sonic.

Trent became confused.

"How?" said Trent.

"A Splatburger is going to open up in Toon City real soon. I want to end this show before it opens up." Said Sonic.

Trent smiled.

"Pat will pay." He said.

Flame became confused.

"Why are you smiling like a serial killer?" said Flame.

The next day; Team Earth, Pac World/Netherworld, Pointy Heads, and Tetramands were at the stadium looking at Pat on stage with four boxes.

Pat smiled.

"Okay, the next challenge shall begin." Said Pat.

The boxes floated to each team and landed next to them.

"The boxes are filled with items from four Power Ranger teams. Each team must identify the team, leader, and the zords. Once they've got them figured out, they must return the box and a piece of paper with the answers om them." Said Pat.

Sonic placed his box with a piece of paper on the stage.

"Done." He said before running off.

Pat became shocked.

"Wow, that was fast." Said Pat.

He took the paper and inspected it.

"Team: Jungle Fury, Mentor: RJ, Main Megazord: Jungle Pride Megazord-this is all correct." Said Pat.

Eventually; the other teams placed their boxes on the stage.

Pat smiled.

He looked at the forms.

"All correct." Said Pat.

The audience cheered.


	14. Scavenger Hunt

Later; the four teams were standing to four different space ships.

Pat approached them.

"Okay, the semifinals are about to begin." said Pat, "You ready?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. For this challenge, you'll have to race across the entire universe looking for objects. When you reach an object, you'll find a clue on the next object and where it can be found. Each team member must collect one object each, once you do that, you are to return here. The first two teams that return in the shortest amount of time will move on to the finals." said Pat.

The Pointy Heads smile.

"Oh my team will definitely win." Apex said.

"Zip it traitor." Said Betrayus.

"The way I see it, this is anyone's game at this point." Said Pat, "Ready for the first clue?"

"Yeah." The teams said.

"Okay. Many people have tried to pull me out, I'm the symbol of many know knights, you'll find me on a planet filled with multipliers." Said Pat.

Everyone was confused.

Ickis smiled.

'I know two planets that have those." He said.

Team Earth ran into their space ship before taking off.

Sonic was looking at the piece of paper that was left under his door.

"Okay, this list says that the object can be found on Hathor." Said Sonic.

Ickis smiled.

"I know." He said.

They landed on Hathor and Kim pulled out some type of radar.

"Two miles west." Said Kim.

The team walked west and eventually reached a cave.

They saw a sword that looked like the Sword of Darkness inside a stone.

Sonic smiled.

"That's easy." Said Sonic.

He went to the entrance and heard lots of hissing sounds.

He looked down and saw a bunch of snakes.

Sonic gulped before falling on his back.

"Snakes, why did it have to be snakes?" said Sonic.

Ickis smiled.

"Let me get it." He said.

He went to the cave and loomed while roaring at the snakes.

The snakes cowered in fear.

Ickis shrunk to normal size and went to the sword.

He grabbed it and pulled it out.

He then left the cave.

"Got it." Said Ickis.

Shawn saw a piece of paper on the sword.

"Our next clue is on it." Said Shawn.

Trent looked at Shawn.

"This one better have my girlfriend." He said.

Shawn took the piece of paper off and read it.

"I'm one thing one minute, then something else the next. On a planet full of time machines." Shawn read.

"I hope there aren't any snakes." Said Sonic, "I hate snakes."

Kim sighed.

"Or giant bugs." She said. "I hate those."

The team ran off.

Later; they were on a planet full of Chronosapians.

"Wow, time travelers." Said Ickis.

"Chronosapians." Said Sonic.

They eventually reached a bridge but were stopped by a green Chronosapian.

"Stop. Whoever approaches the bridge of death must answer these question three, err, the other side, ye seek." Said the Chronosapian.

Trent stepped forward.

"Ask me the questions, I'm not afraid." Said Trent.

"You're scared, aren't you?" said Sonic.

"Trying my best not to wet myself." Said Trent.

The Chronosapian looked at Trent.

"What is your name?" the alien asked.

"Trent of Earth." Said Trent.

"What is your quest?" said the alien.

"To seek my girlfriend and to cancel this show I'm on." Said Trent.

"What is the airspeed velocity of an unladen swallow?" said the alien.

Sonic groaned.

"Why does everyone always ask that question?" said Sonic.

T rent is mad.

"You listen I don't have time for this. Lucy is the world to me and I love her." Trent said. So if you don't let us through I will kick you so hard it will take you forever to be put back together again."

Sonic walked next to Trent.

"Come on, let me show you how it's done." Said Sonic.

He turned to the Chronosapian.

"What do you mean, African or European Swallow?" said Sonic.

The Chronosapian did some thinking.

"I…I don't know that." Said the Chronosapian.

He then exploded.

Trent stepped back in fear.

He turned to Sonic.

"How did you know that would work?" said Trent.

"Watch Monty Python and the Holy Grail sometime next week." Sonic said before going on the bridge.

Trent looked down.

"I think I wet myself." Said Trent.

Later; the group was across the bridge.

Trent looked around and sees Lucy.

"What luck." Said Trent.

Sylvia looked around and saw Wander and Kitty.

"Yeah, what luck indeed." Said Sylvia, "Three things on the list on one planet."

Trent ran to Lucy who was out cold.

"LUCY!" Trent shouted

Sylvia ran over to an out cold Wander as Dudley ran to an out cold Kitty.

Sonic did some thinking.

"Something seems odd about this." Said Sonic.

A dagger came flying towards the back of his head.

He turned around and grabbed the dagger by the handle.

Sonic looked at the blade and saw Khyber's name on it.

"Oh boy." Said Sonic.

He then saw Khyber in the area.

"Didn't think I'd see you again." Said Sonic.

Khyber approached Sonic.

"Not bad getting people to protect your friends and the evidence." Said Khyber.

"Full of surprises." Said Sonic.

Khyber smirked.

"You'll be in my trophy room next." Said Khyber.

He pulled out his knife and charged at Sonic. He started to slash at the blue Mobian but Sonic kept on dodging the attacks.

Sonic jumped up in the air and landed on Khyber's shoulder's before jumping off of him and landing on his feet.

He then opened up his Werehog Morpher and pushed the 258 and moon button before closing the device. In a dark blue light, he became the werehog.

Sonic roared very loudly.

Khyber smirked.

"Ready when you are." Said Khyber.

The two charged towards each other and started fighting each other.

Trent, Sylvia, and Dudley returned with the unconscious people.

They saw the battle.

"This should be interesting." Said Sylvia.

Sonic managed to bite Khyber's shoulder, causing him to scream.

"Down boy, down." Said Khyber.

Sonic smirked.

"Gladly." Said Sonic.

He put his feet on Khyber and pushed off of him, knocking Khyber on his back and making Sonic fly backwards and landing on his feet.

He opened up his werehog morpher and pushed 123 then the moon button before closing the device.

"Unleashed mode." Said Sonic.

He started to growl as light blue aura flowed from his werehog morpher to his arms, making his claws bigger, his fangs sharper, and himself bigger.

He got on his front hands before roaring very loudly.

Khyber is shocked.

"You think that will scare me?" He asked and blasted the hero.

Sonic was covered in a puff of smoke, but it eventually cleared off and Sonic was unscratched.

Khyber became more shocked.

"What?" said Khyber.

Sonic snarled.

"My turn." Said Sonic.

Sonic ran and punched the evil hunter and kicked him in the nuts.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!" yelled Khyber.

Sonic started to slash Khyber's top half until his clothing was gone.

The hedgehog then sliced Khyber's pants off and was only in a pair of white boxers with red hearts on them.

Khyber noticed them.

"Huh?" said Khyber.

Team Earth noticed the boxer's and started to laugh.

Everyone who was watching laughed.

The Sorcerer laughed at this.

"Ok even I think that is funny." He said.

Khyber covered his boxers.

"This ruins my reputation. Even though I escaped from the Smash Bros." said Khyber.

Sonic grabbed Khyber's legs.

"Enjoy your flight." Said Sonic.

Sonic threw him and Khyber screamed like a little girl as he was sent to the sun.

He and the others entered the ship.

"I didn't know that werehog form was that strong." Said Trent.

"Neither did I." said Sonic.

He opened the morpher and pushed the moon button before turning back to normal.

"Now let's get back to the hunt." He said.

Later; the team was flying their ship across the universe as Sonic was checking the list.

"Okay, a sword, three hostages, some Vulipimancer fur, loads of other stuff. Now I need to collect the last object." Said Sonic.

Ickis read a piece of paper.

"Red on top, white on bottom, dot in the center, and capable of holding anything within it. You'll find me on a planet with cat like farmers." Said Ickis.

Sonic did some thinking.

"A Poke ball is on Planet Revonnah." Said Sonic.

Everyone is shocked.

"Really?" Lucy asked.

Sonic showed the cheat list.

"Yeah, this list says so." Said Sonic.

The team eventually landed close to a cave on Revonnah. Sonic and the others approached the cave.

"I got this." Said Sonic.

He started to walk into the cave, but stopped when he felt something on his leg.

He looked down and saw a snake on his leg.

He screamed before lifting his snake covered leg and jumping around.

"GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" Sonic yelled.

Everyone just shook their heads in annoyance.

Sonic started shaking his leg in hopes of getting the snake off.

"Something tells me he's about to recite Samuel Jackson's well known line from Snakes on a Plane." Said Casey.

Lucy and Trent looked at each other than at Casey.

"What? He will." Said Casey.

Sonic managed to bash the snake against a rock before it fell off of Sonic's leg.

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH, I'VE HAD IT WITH THESE DAMN SNAKES ON THIS DAMN GAMESHOW!" yelled Sonic.

Casey smirked.

"Told you." Said Casey.

Lucy smacked Casey.

Sonic walked into the cave.

He eventually saw a Poke Ball on some type of stand.

He ran to it and removed the Poke Ball before running out of the cave and back into the ship.

Sonic smiled.

"Got it." He said.

Soon an explosion was heard.

"And we're in lots of trouble." Said Sonic.

The ship eventually left the planet before returning to the stadium.

Eventually; the Pac Worlders/ Netherworlders, Pointy Heads, and Tetramands returned.

"Okay, let's look at the amount of time it took for each team to get their objects." Said Pat.

The teams smiled.

"But after an hour long break." Pat said.

The teams groaned.

"Ah, what the heck?" said Pat.

Wile E pushed a button on a remote and it showed the teams and their times.

"Our two finalists are Earth and Pac World/Netherworld. The Pointy Heads and Tetramands are disqualified." Said Pat.

The Pointy Heads are shocked.

'WHAT THE HECK!" They shouted. "WHY!"

"Because you were a split second behind Pac World/Netherworld." Said Pat.

"He ain't kidding, look at the screen." Said Broodwing.

Wile E pointed to Team Pac World and they got it done in 35 minutes and 14.5 seconds. And the Pointy Heads saw that they got it done in 35 minutes and 14.4 seconds.

"I demand a rematch." Said Apex.

"Sorry, no rematches allowed." Said Pat.

"THAT DOES NOT MAKE SENCE!" Apex shouted.

"For once I agree." Pac said. "Isn't there something we can do?"

Pat smiled.

"There is." He said.

He tossed two dead king salmon's to Pac Man and Apex.

"You have to slap each other with fish until one of you can't fight anymore." Said Pat.

Apex became shocked.

"Are you serious?" said Apex.

Pac Man slapped Apex across the face with his salmon.

"I give, I give." Said Apex.

"The Pointy Heads have forfeited." Said Pat.

The audience cheered.

Sonic and Pac Man approached each other.

"Each man for himself at this point." Said Sonic.

Pac smiled and ate Sonic.

Sonic turned to Team Pac World/Netherworld.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh about my misfortune." Said Sonic.

Spiral turned Sonic to his own team.

"Thanks Spiral." Said Sonic.

"Anytime." Said Spiral.

Sonic pulled out a thing of pepper and sprinkled it onto Pac's nose.

The yellow Pac started sniffling before he sneezed.

Pac Man went flying off of Sonic.

"Knew that pepper would be useful someday." Said Sonic.


	15. The Finals

Team Earth returned to their quarters.

Sonic pulled out the Poke Ball.

"I wonder if there's anything in here." said Sonic.

He placed it next to his ear.

"Oh yeah, you can't hear what all goes on in a Poke Ball." said Sonic.

He pushed the button on the ball and it became bigger.

"Might as well." said Sonic.

The Poke Ball opened up and in a flash of blue and white light; a Pikachu(Pokemon) emerged from it.

"Pikachu." said Pikachu.

Casey screamed in fear.

Everyone just looked at him.

"Dude, seriously?" said Trent.

"That is a very big rat." said Casey.

Everyone is mad.

"You've got problems, you know that?" said Kitty.

Casey pulled out a golf club and started swinging it at the Pikachu.

"Back, back I say." Said Casey.

Pikachu looked at the readers in annoyance before grabbing the club and electrocuting it, as well as Casey.

The Pokémon let go before going onto Trent's shoulder.

Trent smiled.

"Hey there little guy." Trent said.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said with a smile.

"Just keep that thing away from me." Said Casey.

April smacked Casey across the face.

Same with Wander.

"Better?" said Wander.

"Better." Said Casey.

Shawn turned to Trent.

"So you're dating a Lenopan." Said Shawn.

"Yeah, pretty much. We were supposed to go to a movie, but then this happened." Said Trent.

Lucy smiled and kissed Trent.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Said Lucy.

"She wouldn't forgive me if I left you for dead." Said Sonic.

"I find the relationship disturbing in a way." Said Jasmine.

Sonic chuckled.

"You think that's disturbing? You should meet my friend Mordecai's girlfriend." Said Sonic.

Shawn was shocked._

"What's that relationship like?" said Shawn.

"A humanoid blue jay dating a cloud." Said Sonic.

"Really?" said Shawn.

"Yep." Said Sonic.

With Pat; he was in his office checking out old security videos.

"Everything is going perfectly." Said Pat, "No one suspects a thing."

He then saw a video of Broodwing slipping the list of scavenger hunt items under Team Earth's quarters and became shocked.

He then became mad.

"BROODWING!" yelled Pat.

Broodwing entered the office.

"You wanted to see me sir?" said Broodwing.

"Care to explain this?" said Pat.

He showed Broodwing the video he just saw.

"That's fake." Said Broodwing.

Pat stood up from his desk.

"You've been helping Team Earth out in secret behind my back." Said Pat.

Broodwing became mad.

"Okay, you got me. I've been helping those guys to win every challenge." Said Broodwing.

"For ten years, we've been in on this plot to destroy every planet in the universe. All because the SPD sent you to 2005 after you were captured." Said Pat.

"You're paying me big bucks to help you out." Said Broodwing.

"You betrayed my trust Broodwing. Because of you helping those guys out, they got all the evidence of what I've been doing for ten years and sent it to a government agency on earth to put a stop for me." Said Pat.

"Well good. This partnership is over." Said Broodwing.

He started to walk off.

"Yes, it's over." Said Pat.

He grabbed a pistol sized Null Void Projector and aimed it at Broodwing. He shot a portal behind Broodwing who instantly got sucked into the Null Void before it closed up.

"You left me no choice Broodwing." Said Pat.

Pat place the projector down as Wile E came into the office with a syringe full of Galvan Mechamorph DNA in it and placed it on the desk.

"I got the Mechamorph DNA boss." Said Wile E.

Pat smirked.

"Good; prepare to launch the cannon for after the show tomorrow. And keep a sharp eye out on Team Earth." Said Pat.

Wile E is confused.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because Broodwing helped them." Pat said.

Wile E smiled.

"I helped as well." He said.

Pat became shocked.

"You traitor." Said Pat.

Wile E pulled out some type of pistol and shot a portal on the floor before falling into it. The portal then disappeared.

"DOH!" yelled Pat.

A portal appeared in Team Earth's quarters and Wile E appeared before the portal disappeared.

"Did I miss anything?" said Wile E.

Lucy is mad.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU CREEP!" She shouted and transformed into a mud dragon.

Sonic got in front of Wile E.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy, Wile E is a friend of mine." Said Sonic.

Shawn, Jasmine, Lucy, Trent, Timon, Pumbaa, and Simba were confused.

"You're friends with someone who's helping Pat out?" said Trent.

"He helped me out a while back." Said Sonic.

Wile E smiled.

"That's right." Wile E said before turning to Sonic, "What did I help you with again?"

Sonic sighed.

"The DeLorean that can travel to different timelines got the Chaos Emeralds from 5 years ago and brought them to Angel Island so that I could return to my own time and body. Then you returned to your own time five years ago." Said Sonic, "Which caused my new appearance."

"Oh yeah." Said Wile E, "I wondered why you looked different."

Lucy is mad.

"How could you trust a guy who's helping someone destroy the entire universe?" said Lucy.

"He gives me good info at times." Said Sonic.

"Such as?" said Jasmine.

Sonic turned to Jasmine.

"Such as the fact that Broodwing's been helping us out behind Pat's back." Said Sonic, "And that you knew about it all along."

Jasmine became shocked.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Broodwing had me help him out and I told Sonic everything." Said Wile E.

"Seriously Jasmine, not cool." Said Sonic.

Jasmine sighed.

'Broodwings my cousin." She said.

"But you betrayed our trust in you." Said Sonic.

"Now you know how I feel." Said Shawn.

Jasmine is shocked.

"Come on. I could not betray my cousin." She said.

"Tell that to the king of humans." Said Timon.

The next day; Team Earth and Team Pac World/Netherworld was at the stadium.

Team Earth was mad at Jasmine.

"You still going to be sore at me for all of this?" said Jasmine.

"Yeah, pretty much." Said Casey.

Pat appeared on stage.

"Welcome to the final event of Planetary Battles." Said Pat.

Everyone cheered.

"For this challenge, I'm choosing one person from each team to compete." Said Pat.

Sonic and Pac Man instantly disappeared.

Everyone was shocked.

"They're in a copy of the Nintendo Wii U version of the new Smash Bros game. They'll be doing an 8 player fight. 4 against 4, they'll each choose three characters in the game to help them out. One life for each person. They've got at least one minute to choose who they want to help out." Said Pat.

Everyone became shocked.

"A Smash Bros challenge? Why wasn't I chosen for this?" said Casey.

"Because Sonic the Hedgehog and Pac Man are in the game for real." Said Pat.

Team Pac World/Netherworld gasped in shock.

"Pacster's actually a character in the game?" said Spiral.

"Yep." Said Pat.

A timer dinged.

"And now we'll see who the two have chosen to use as allies." Said Pat.

On the screen; we see an image of Sonic the Hedgehog and the allies he chose.

"Sonic has chosen Megaman, Greninja, and Lucario as his allies." Said Pat.

The image of Sonic and his allies disappeared before an image of Pac Man and his allies appeared.

"Pac Man has chosen Pikachu, Link, and Duck Hunt." Said Pat.

Everyone is shocked.

"Their fight shall take place on the final destination stage." Said Pat, "Right after these messages."


	16. Exposing Pat

Pat looked at the audience.

"Welcome back; the final round is about to begin. Let's see how it's going to go down." said Pat.

On the screen; Sonic, Pac Man, and their allies appeared on the Final Destination stage.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" yelled Pat.

Soon the Buzzer is heard.

The two sides started fighting each other.

Both Teams are shocked.

"I should have brought Popcorn." Said Sylvia.

"Agreed." Everyone said.

Jasmine was hugging her boyfriend who saw this.

"Still not going to forgive you." Said Shawn.

Jasmine removed her arms from Shawn.

On the screen; Sonic managed to pull off a homing attack on Duck Hunt.

He then saw a blaster appear and grabbed it.

He fired a laser at Pac Man who just made a shield surround himself.

Pac's team smiled.

"Do it Pacster." Said Spiral.

Pat smiled.

"Time to bring out the smash ball." Said Pat.

A smash ball appeared on the stage and the characters saw it.

"A smash ball. Better destroy it for my final smash." Said Sonic.

"Not on my watch." Said Pac Man.

The two went for the smash ball and started attacking it.

Everyone was shocked.

"Wow." Jasmine said.

Pac Man eventually destroyed it.

"Time to bring out my final smash." Said Pac Man.

He pulled out a power pellet and a Super Pac Man pellet and ate them both before turning into a giant version of his arcade version.

Sonic is shocked.

"Seen that before." Said Sonic.

Pac Man managed to eat Lucario and Greninja before they flew off stage and blew up.

"Lucario and Greninja are out of the battle." Said Pat.

Mega Man managed to use his charged up Mega Buster smash attack on Pikachu, sending him out of the battlefield before blowing up.

"Pikachu is out of the battle." Said Pat.

Sonic pulled off a split kick on Link and Duck Hunt before they flew off the stage and blew up.

"Link and Duck Hunt are out of the battle field." Said Pat.

Pac Man turned back to normal.

"Time to finish this." Said Pac Man.

Sonic is mad.

"We'll see. I've played this game several times before." Said Sonic.

Mega Man tossed a metal blade to Pac Man who just dodged it and sent Mega Man flying off the stage before blowing up.

"Mega Man is out of the battlefield." Said Pat.

Everyone got more excited.

Pac Man managed to grab Mega Man's metal blade and tossed it at Sonic.

Team Earth became shocked.

"He's a goner." Said Sylvia, "He won't be able to survive that."

However; Sonic managed to lift his right foot up and the metal blade touched the soul of his foot and not cut through it, he deflected the blade out of the stage.

Everyone watching it became shocked.

Pat is shocked.

"I don't believe it; Sonic managed to deflect a Metal Blade with his own foot. I've never seen anything like it." Said Pat.

A smash ball appeared and Sonic destroyed it.

"Oh yeah, final smash time, Super Sonic style." Said Sonic.

The Chaos Emeralds appeared and surrounded Sonic before he became Super Sonic.

Everyone became shocked.

"What…is…that?" said Shawn.

"Another one of Sonic's forms." Said Sylvia, "Very powerful."

Sonic flew towards Pac Man who just jumped out of the way.

"Missed." Said Pac Man.

Sonic flew behind Pac Man, knocking him off the stage before blowing up.

"Game. The winner is Sonic, thereby making Team Earth the winners of Planetary Battles." Said Pat.

Everyone but Team Pac World/Netherworld cheered.

Later; Pat managed to get Sonic and Pac Man out of the screen and Team Earth was on stage.

"Congratulations, you win this season of Planetary Battles. Anything you want to say?" said Pat.

Sonic did some thinking.

"Yeah. What happens to the winning planet after it wins?" said Sonic.

Pat smiled.

"I give them lots of winnings that they bet on themselves." Said Pat.

"I find that hard to believe since tomorrow Earth will be destroyed tomorrow." Said Sonic.

Pat became shocked.

"From whom do you think?" said Pat.

"From youm." Said Sonic.

Pat is shocked.

"I have never been accused of anything in all my life." Said Pat.

"Really? Well you've been destroying planets for ten years straight with Broodwing involved in it, and when you discovered that he was helping us out, you sent him to the Null Void." Said Sonic.

Pat scoffed.

"Yeah right, I'd never do anything like that." Said Pat, "You can't prove anything."

Sonic pulled out his judgment scanner.

"Actually, I can." Said Sonic.

He held it towards Pat and pushed the button on it before the device opened up and started scanning Pat.

"Based on all the evidence I've gathered, I have absolutely no doubt that you'll be found…"Sonic said before the scanning stopped on the red X, "Guilty."

Pat is mad.

Everyone watching the show gasped in shock.

"So you proved me a fraud on live tv. What're you going to do about it?" said Pat.

"By the power vested in me as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D and the Smash Bros, I'm placing you under arrest." Said Pat.

Pat smirked before pulling out the thing of Galvan Mechamorph DNA, but it was red.

"Don't make me laugh." Said Pat.

Wile E laughed.

"Jokes on you Pat, that's fake." Said Wile E.

Pat laughed.

"I wasn't born yesterday Wile E. I knew you gave me a fake one after learning that you were helping Broodwing out, so I went to Galvan B and stole some real Mechamorph DNA." Said Pat.

He then injected the stuff into his neck.

Pat started to groan.

"Yes, I can feel it. My new powers coursing through my blood." Said Pat, "I shall be a Mechamorph hybrid real soon."

Soon; the Mechamorph DNA covered Pat up completely.

"Yes, my plans to destroy the universe shall come to an end real soon." Said Pat.

He grabbed the Null Void projector and absorbed it within him. He then shot a portal and everyone started to get sucked in.

Sonic tried to run away from the sucking portal.

Pat put a hand on Sonic's Werehog Morpher and absorbed it within him before turning into a cross between his current form and Sonic's werehog form.

Sonic then fell into the portal before it disappeared.


	17. Help From the Smash Bros

With the others; they were in the Null Void.

"Why that no good TV show host. I'll get him for this." said Betrayus.

"Cool it Betrayus, we just need to find a way out of this place, back on that stadium and stop Pat." said Flame.

Sonic became shocked.

"Are you nuts? We can't deal with Pat in his current stage. He's got Galvan Mechamorph powers now, and my werehog powers as well, making him much more powerful then any of us." said Sonic.

"Even my berries won't be enough." Pac Man said.

"I can help." A Voice said.

Everyone saw Broodwing.

"How?" said Dudley.

"I destroyed the only five Krybots I had with me since Pat stole all my other Krybots. I used the wreckage to build an exercise bike with a Null Void projector on it." Said Broodwing.

He pointed to an exercise bike with a Null Void Projector on it.

Jasmine smiled.

"Will it work?" She asked.

However the exercise bike with a Null Void Projector exploded.

"Apparently not." Said Blinky.

"Well that's just great, now we've got no way of getting back to the stadium." Said Broodwing.

Sonic sighed before looking at his darkspine ring and remembering something.

"Wait a minute, this thing can travel to different worlds." Said Sonic.

Everyone is shocked.

Sonic started rubbing his ring before he and the others disappeared.

They reappeared at the stadium.

But the Stadium was different.

"I don't think this is the right place." Said Clyde.

"No kidding Sherlock." Said Sonic.

"WELCOME TO THE YUGOPOTAMIA GLADIATOR MATCH!" said a booming voice.

Everyone became shocked.

"That's not good." Said Timon.

They saw a bunch of aliens charging at them with their weapons out.

Sonic rubbed his ring some more.

"Come on, come on." Said Sonic.

Soon they vanished.

They eventually appeared in another stadium.

"Nope." Said Sonic.

He rubbed his ring before they vanished.

The group appeared in the very stadium they started off at.

"Oh finally, we're back." Said Sylvia.

Sonic saw something very shocking and became shocked.

"SWEET BLEEDING DIRT!" yelled Sonic.

Everyone saw that there were lots of Krybots marching towards them.

"There must be a billion of these things." Said Cylindria.

"50.4 billion." Said Inky.

Flame saw something far away from the stadium.

He pointed it out to the others. They saw a giant cannon.

"That must be how Pat plans on destroying the universe." Said April.

"We've got to do something. Pat's going to make a giant cannon destroy the entire universe, and there's an army of Krybots heading our way." Said Sonic.

Shawn saw something from behind everyone.

"Look." Said Shawn.

Everyone turned and saw loads of people coming.

They saw Mario, his brother Luigi, Princess Peach, Bowser, Yoshi, Rosalina and a Luma, Wario, Bowser JR, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, Toon Link, Mr. Game and Watch, Samus, Pit, Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, a Charizard, Lucario, Greninja, Duck Hunt, R.O.B, Captain Falcon, Mega Man, Mega Man X, Mega Man Voulnutt, Mega Man EXE, and Geo Stellar with Omega-xis in their Mega Man form walking towards them.

Sonic smiled.

"Am I glad to see you." Said Sonic.

"We came as soon as you exposed Pat." Said Lucario.

Gwen was confused.

"You know them?" Gwen asked

"I'm also an agent of the Smash Bros. I sent the evidence to these guys and told them to keep our friends safe." Said Sonic.

"Don't worry, they're still on earth." Said Greninja.

"And I see you can now talk." Said Sonic.

"Thanks to someone on Earth. Though my new partner is weirded out by me." The frog said.

"Partner?" Sonic asked.

He shrugged it off

"I can fill in the blanks." Said Sonic.

"Okay guys, we're all in this together." Said Mario, "We need to find a way to put an end to all of this."

"I'll head for the cannon and destroy it." Said Sonic.

"No Pat will expect that." Jasmine said.

"No one asked the person who betrayed our trust." Said Sylvia.

Sonic sighed before removing every bit of technology he has attached to himself.

"This is my mess that I started, and I'm going to clean it up." Said Sonic.

He ran to the top of a post on the stadium and leaped away from it before floating towards the cannon.

"Okay guys, we need to stop these Krybots." Said Broodwing.

Jasmine sighed and Shawn looked at her.

"I can't take this anymore, I forgive you." Said Shawn.

"Well I'm now sore at you for making me feel guilty." Said Jasmine.

Shawn groaned.

"Okay, not really." Said Jasmine.

The others saw this and sighed.

"Maybe Jasmine did not tell us because she hates telling on family." Wander said, "I mean we would to the same if a relative of ours was an evil maniac."

"Now I know how Dawn feels." Said Sylvia.

"CHARGE!" yelled Lucario.

The heroes charged at the Krybots and started to fight them.


	18. The End of Pat Trebek

With Sonic; he was closing in on the cannon. He then landed on the cannon before standing up.

He made his Excalibur appear and became Excalibur Sonic before walking around the place.

"Come on out Pat, you can't hide forever." said Sonic.

Unknown to him; Pat was watching him before disappearing.

Sonic looked around the place.

"You know just as well as me that it's over." said Sonic.

Pat laughed.

Sonic turned around but didn't see Pat.

"You think you've got me memorized perfectly now that you've exposed me?" said Pat.

"Yeah, I do." Said Sonic.

"Well it's the other way around. I've got you memorized perfectly." Said Pat.

Sonic was confused.

"How much do you know about me?" said Sonic.

Pat appeared behind Sonic.

"A lot." Said Pat.

He punched Sonic in the back, sending him sliding close to the edge.

"AHHHH!" Sonic screamed.

"Pathetic for a Mobian raised on Earth." Said Pat.

He approached the controls and put some of himself on them before it went under his control.

"Ten minutes to countdown." Said the controls.

Pat laughed.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this day." Said Pat.

Just then a blast was heard an Pat saw this.

He saw gold energy that came from Sonic's sword heading towards him.

Pat split in half before pulling himself together.

"How interesting Sonic, you couldn't even lay a finger on a bunch of hot coals without burning yourself." Said Pat.

"We'll see." Said Sonic.

He charged at Pat who turned his four hands into sword like weapons.

The two started to clash swords.

"First I will destroy you, then the whole universe." Said Pat.

"That's never going to happen." Said Sonic.

Pat blasted lasers from his eyes.

Sonic managed to get out of the way.

The two kept on clashing swords.

Sonic tried to slash at Pat's head, but was blocked.

"Think before you go any further Mobian, destroy me, and the universe will be destroyed forever." Said Pat.

"You monster." Said Sonic.

Pat smirked and breathed fire.

Back with the battle at the stadium; Lucario was destroying loads of Krybots.

He slashed one and the parts came off revealing the Orange head wearing pink boxers.

The Krybot noticed its predicament and covered the boxers in shock.

"MAX AURA!" yelled Lucario.

He then Mega evolved into Mega Lucario.

He punched one Krybot and it created a chain reaction of destroying loads of Krybots in front of him.

However one survived and what happened was he was now in a kids outfit, has a hat with a propeller on it, on a tricycle and has a lollypop and ice cream in both hands.

The Krybot looked embarrassed.

'Uh I can explain." He said.

Back with Sonic and Pat; Sonic was very weak and Pat punched him to the cannon's muzzle before falling to the ground.

"Very pathetic, the greatest hero in the universe can't even destroy a Galvan Mechamorph." Said Pat.

Sonic kept on breathing weakly as he saw his Darkspine Ring appeared next to him and grew bigger.

He then saw the blade and got an idea. He grabbed the ring and stood up.

"Come on; give me your best shot." Said Pat.

"You got it. DARKSCALIBUR POWER!" yelled Sonic.

He put the ring down the blade part of the sword before it reached the handle and started to glow.

Then fire appeared and surrounded the sword, making it purple. Then the fire went on his armor, giving it his Darkspine Sonic color scheme.

Sonic slashed his sword around.

"I don't care what form you're in, you'll be dead in no time." Said Pat.

"Really?" said Sonic.

He and Pat continued to clash swords.

Pat got ready to slash Sonic, but the armor covered hedgehog slashed his arm off.

Pat screamed in pain.

The arm dissolved into a destroyed Null Void projector.

Sonic became shocked before looking at Pat.

Pat slashed at Sonic once more, but Sonic slashed another one of Pat's arms.

Pat screamed before turning into his Tetramand/Cerebrocrustatian/Galvan Mechamorph form.

The arm dissolved into a destroyed werehog morpher.

"Looks like you're done for Pat." Said Sonic.

Sonic kept on attacking Pat until he ended up in the cannon and started screaming in pain.

"No, not the electromagnetic field." Said Pat.

Sonic became shocked.

"This cannon has an electromagnetic field? Why would you build a cannon with one of those, Mechamorph's are weak to that kind of stuff." Said Sonic.

"I didn't. Pretty sure Broodwing and that coyote did this." Said Pat.

"Charging complete, ready to fire in 45 seconds." Said the cannon.

Pat laughed.

"To late hedgehog, the cannon has already reached full power, it's only a matter of time now." Said Pat.

Sonic smiled.

"Eva's behind you." He said.

Pat got scared.

'AHHHHH!" He shouted and tried to run off, but couldn't due to the amount of pain he was in.

"Not really." Said Sonic.

Back on the stadium; the Krybots were destroyed.

Shawn saw that the cannon was getting ready to fire.

"The cannon." Said Shawn.

Everyone screamed.

But the cannon turned off.

They all sighed.

At the cannon; Sonic was looking at a plug that was removed.

"Seriously Pat?" said Sonic, "A plug?"

"There was a plug?" said Pat.

Sonic sighed before jamming his sword into the controls.

"Hole you enjoy the Null Void." Said Sonic

The cannon started sparking up.

Back on the stadium; everyone saw the cannon sparking up.

They screamed once more.

The shot out loads of red energy far away.

Everyone ducked and covered.

The cannon stopped firing and everyone stopped covering themselves.

"I'm alive. The cannon was a fake." Said Dudley.

"Apparently." Said Kitty.

Everyone anime fell.

They got back up and saw the cannon exploding.

They even saw something falling down towards the stadium before it crashed on the field, creating a dust cloud.

The dust cleared off and everyone saw an unconscious Sonic still in his Darkscalibur form.

Everyone surrounded Sonic as Lucario removed the helmet and placed a hand on his head.

Lucario removed his hand as Sonic's armor and sword disappeared. The ring went back on Sonic's left ring finger.

"He'll be alright, just needs to rest for a couple of days." Said Lucario.

Gwen smiled.

"I'm glad." Said Gwen.

Lucario picked Sonic up.

"Don't worry partner, I'll get you home." Said Lucario.

The heroes walked off.


	19. Back to Earth

Several hours later; the group returned to earth.

"Ah, I could get a good whiff of that earth air." said Timon.

Pumbaa smiled.

"Me too." Said Pumbaa.

The group eventually reached the mansion and Lucario took the still unconscious Sonic upstairs.

"So good to be home." Said Wander.

"Agreed." April said.

Lucy and Trent kissed

"I'm just glad I'm okay." Trent.

"Same here. Now, about that movie date you missed with me." Said Lucy.

Trent gulped.

Bugs soon appeared in the living room.

"Survived I see." Said Bugs.

"You have no idea what all we've been through." Said Timon.

"Yeah." Kim said.

Bugs picked up Timon, Pumbaa, and put Simba's paw on his shoulder.

"And I see you've met some old friends of mine." Said Bugs.

Everyone became shocked as a record scratching sound was heard.

"Wait, where'd that record scratching sound come from?" said April.

"No idea and I don't care." Casey said.

There's a long story to how we know Bugs." Said Simba.

Timon was about to say something but was stopped when he heard piano music playing.

Everyone turned and saw Spongebob playing a tiny piano.

"WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT!" yelled Timon.

Spongebob stopped playing the piano and hid it behind his back.

"Sorry." Said Spongebob.

Timon took a gun out and shot SpongeBob.

The bullet went through Spongebob, but nothing happened.

"Was there a bug biting me a second ago?" said Spongebob.

Timon groaned.

"Was there anything we missed during our time in space?" said Trent.

"Well, Mordecai and CJ got back together." Said Spongebob.

"You know that happened before the show even started right?" said Bugs.

"What?" Kim asked.

"Never mind." Said Bugs.

Trent grabbed a newspaper and saw a headline.

"Splat Burger to open up in four days." Said Trent.

Trent smiled.

"The perfect way to make up." Said Trent.

With Lucario; he went into Sonic's room and put the still passed out Sonic on the bed.

"Rest easy buddy, it'll be about two or three days till you regain consciousness." Said Lucario.

He started to walk off but turned back to Sonic.

"By the way, I'm thinking of crashing here for a while." Said Lucario.

Lucario turned to Bugs.

"I guess you can. But keep that frog away." He said.

"You should worry about why his tongue always hangs out of his mouth." Said Lucario.

Lucario and Bugs then walked out of the bedroom.

Ben and Kai entered the room and saw the unconscious Sonic.

"Wow, that's a doozy." Said Ben.

"I know." Kai said.

Ben smiled.

"But he is great." Ben said.

He opened one of Sonic's eyes.

"Peekaboo, I can see you. But you can't see me since you'll be out for a couple of days." Said Ben.

Kai smiled.

"Let's put shaving cream in his hand and tickle him." Kai said.

Later; there was shaving cream on Sonic's right hand and Ben and Kai were standing behind Sonic.

Ben started to tickle Sonic with a feather, hoping to make Sonic accidentally face palm himself.

However, Sonic didn't do anything.

"Well, that was a waste of time." Said Kai, "Now what're we going to do with this prank?"

Ben did some thinking.

Later; the shaving cream was on a sleeping Duncan's hand. Ben started to tickle Duncan's head.

Duncan put his hand with the shaving cream on his face.

Ben and Kai snickered quietly before leaving Duncan's room.

The delinquent removed his hand from his face.

"TENNYSON!" yelled Duncan.

With Jasmine and Shawn they were exploring the manor.

"Nice place." Said Shawn.

"I know." Said Jasmine.

She felt rubbing up against her legs. She looked down and saw Salem was doing it.

Jasmine smiled.

'Hello there kitty." She said.

Salem smiled.

"Hi." He said.

Jasmine and Shawn became shocked.

"That cat just talked." Said Shawn.

"I didn't say anything." Salem said before faking a cough, "Er, I mean, meow."

Five minutes later; Shawn and Jasmine were still looking at Salem shocked.

"Really, still processing?" said Salem.

"Still getting over the shock of hearing a house cat talking." Said Shawn.

"That's because I am a warlock trapped in a cat's body." Salem said.

"Really?" said Jasmine.

"Well, technically I'm a warlock who was turned into a cat, but that's the same thing right?" said Salem.

Jasmine and Shawn nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much." The two said.

"I've tried to get my sentence of being a cat reduced, but I always fail. Just last week before the show even started." Said Salem.

**Flashback**

Salem was sitting at a desk wearing a blue tie as a wizard who looked like Yen Sid but was wearing a red robe and red wizard hat with silver stars and a moon sat down.

"How are you today Salem?" said the wizard.

"Very good, and that is a very nice hat you've got on." Said Salem.

"Don't push it." Said the wizard.

He started to check a form.

"Happy being a cat?" said the wizard.

"Yes." Said Salem.

"Enjoying the urinary problems?" said the wizard.

"No." said Salem.

"Giving back to the community?" said the wizard.

"Yes." Said Salem.

"Gotten any strays in trouble?" said the wizard.

"No." said Salem.

"Still want to take over the world?" said the wizard.

"Yes." Said Salem.

The wizard looked at Salem.

Salem became shocked.

"Wait I meant no, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Salem yelled before crying.

**End flashback**

Jasmine and Shawn were shocked.

"Wow." They said.

"I know." The Cat said.

Three and a half days later; Sonic was still inside his room unconscious. He started to slowly open his eyes as Salem and Colosso watched.

"Wow, what a doozy." Said Colosso.

"Wh-wh-where am I?" said Sonic.

"Home." The two animals said.

"How long was I out for?" said Sonic.

"Three and a half days." Said Salem.

Sonic looked at his calendar and saw that it was Saturday.

He became shocked.

"Damn, it's the day Splat Burger opens up." Said Sonic.

"Everyone went to the grand opening." Said Colosso.

Sonic stood up but fell on the floor.

"Oh yeah, you've got a weak ankle and will need to use the Cain next to the bed." Said Salem.

"You've got to be kidding me." Said Sonic.

He stood up and grabbed a Cain that was blue and had his head on top of it.

"I'd better take the bus." Said Sonic.

He walked out of his room.


	20. Splat Burger

Lots of people were standing at a parking lot to a Splat Burger. On the stage was the mayor of Toon City; Kronk (Emperor's New Groove).

"As mayor of Toon City, it gives me great honor to be the first to welcome each and every one of you to this new eating establishment." said Kronk, "I've a huge speech prepared, but I can't remember it."

Everyone groaned.

Mordecai leaned over to CJ.

"Who in their right mind voted for this guy as mayor?" said Mordecai.

"Someone who lost a bunch of brain cells." Said CJ.

"Agreed." G said.

With Gwen, she was sad.

Trent noticed it.

"Hey, you okay?" said Trent.

"I just can't believe Sonic couldn't be here. He's been hoping for this day." Said Gwen.

Trent sighed.

"I'm bummed out he couldn't make it either to." Said Trent.

He left the area.

Sonic appeared next to Gwen on her right side and poked her left shoulder.

She looked to her left.

"Seriously, who voted for this guy?" said Sonic.

Gwen turned around and saw Sonic.

She smiled.

"Sonic." She said.

She hugged Sonic.

"Yeah, it's good to be here." Said Sonic.

"I didn't think you'd make it." Said Gwen.

"It'll take more than an exploding cannon to keep me away." Said Sonic, "And you think you can get your foot off my left foot, I've got a weak ankle."

"No." Gwen said and kissed him.

Sonic shrugged it off.

"Now, I think the speech was about fast food restaurants, or was it about-"Kronk said before being interrupted by Yakko.

"JUST CUT THE RIBBON ALREADY!" yelled Yakko.

Kronk is mad.

"NO!" He shouted and remembered the speech. "Now I remember the speech."

"Well it's about time." Said Ben.

"The idea for opening a place like this came to me when I was visiting Hiddenville, I saw a Splat Burger and hoped that one day Toon City could have one. After talking to lots of billionaires, I finally found two who were willing to fund for Toon City's very own Splat Burger. Give it up for Gotham City's very own Bruce Wayne, and Duckburg's Scrooge McDuck." Said Kronk.

Robin was shocked.

"Bruce?" said Robin.

Everyone applauded as Bruce Wayne (Batman the Animated series version) and Scrooge McDuck came on stage.

"When Kronk came to me with the idea to open up a fast food restaurant in Toon City, I agreed since me own grandson lives here, and on the condition that another billionaire donated some of his/her own money to open the place up as well." Said Scrooge.

"I agreed since the young were our future, a future without our young would be a bad one." Said Bruce Wayne.

Everyone clapped.

Kronk smiled.

"Without further ado." Kronk said before pulling out a pair of scissors and cutting the red ribbon, "I declare this place open."

Everyone cheered.

They all ran into the restaurant.

Sonic, Gwen, Trent, Lucy, Ben, and Kai went to a six person booth and sat down.

"Nice place, I could get used to this." Said Ben.

Sonic noticed a tube aimed at a bowl on the ceiling.

"What's with the tube?" said Sonic.

Ben saw a Tablet on the table.

"I think I know." Said Ben.

He pushed an image of a cheese burger and a cheese burger fell from the tube and into the bowl. He grabbed the burger and ate it.

Everyone was shocked

"Wow." Ben said.

"I know." Kai said.

"Cooleo." Lucy said.

Sonic looked at the menu and saw a Splogie sandwich.

"Time to get my Sploagie on." Said Sonic.

He pushed the Splogie icon and a Splogie fell on the bowl and some sauce splattered on Kai.

"AHHH!" She shouted.

Sonic groaned.

"The Splat Burger cooks always put too much sauce in their food." Said Sonic.

With G, Debbie, Heidi and Howard they were at another Table.

Howard stood on the table and placed his mouth under the tube.

"Come on, give me some splogies." Said Howard.

"Howard, that's not a good idea." Said Heidi.

"I need some food." Said Howard.

G shrugged it off and pressed the Splogies icon 50 times.

Soon all the Splogies fell on Howard, burying him.

Heidi laughed.

"I warned you." Said Heidi.

"What an idiot." Said Debbie.

"Yes he is." G said

With Mordecai, Rigby, CJ, and Eileen; they were at a table and Rigby had his mouth against a tube.

"Come on you, I want a Splogie." Said Rigby.

"That's not how it works Rigby." Said Mordecai.

"Well make it work." Said Rigby.

Mordecai pushed a Splogie icon on the tablet and a Splogie went into Rigby's mouth and he started choking on it.

"Idiot." The Blue Bird said.

He punched Rigby in the stomach and he spat out the Splogie.

"Never again." Said Rigby.

"Agreed." CJ said.

With Bugs and Lola at another table.

The two were looking around.

"I still don't get how this was a good idea." Said Lola.

Bugs groaned.

"You never know how anything is a good idea." Said Bugs.

"I know but these tubes?" Lola asked.

"I think it's where the food comes from." Said Bugs.

He pushed a carrot icon on the tablet and a carrot came down the tube and into the bowl.

"Huh, neat." The two said.

Back at Sonic's table; the six were eating French fries.

"Hey, what all happened in the last few days anyways other than the weak ankle?" said Sonic.

"Well Lucaro and his team moved in." Gwen said. "Salem and the rabbit pushed you down a snow hill in a Dress and fruit hat."

"That explains the ankle." Said Sonic.

"And all the money Iago betted on Team Earth to win, we ended up getting a gazillion dollars." Said Ben.

Sonic spat out a soda he was drinking on Kai.

"No spitting on someone's face." Said Kai.

"That's nothing, before the show even started, I got a stalking Incursian off of Ben's back." Said Sonic.

Kai spat out a soda she was drinking on Sonic.

"What happened to no spitting on someone's face?" said Sonic.

Kai grabbed Sonic and is mad.

"Someone was stalking Ben?" said Kai.

Ben sighed.

"Glad she's not mad at me." Said Ben.

Kai turned to Ben.

"I'll get to you later." Said Kai.

Ben gulped.


	21. Wrath of Pat

In the Null Void; the same laser blast hit a random area.

The blast subsided and Pat emerged from it.

"I really shouldn't have that Coyote place an electromagnetic field in the cannon." said Pat.

He looked around.

"Oh, this is probably the Null Void. It should only be possible to get here with a Null Void Projector." Said Pat.

He then became mad.

"That so called Sonic the Hedgehog will pay for this." Said Pat.

He looked at a moon.

"You'd better watch yourself Mobian. You didn't destroy a powerful enemy, you and your friends made a powerful enemy." Said Pat.

He then laughed.

The Null Guardians are mad.

"QUIET!" They shouted.

"Sorry." Said Pat.


End file.
